Runaway and Follower
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: Sasuke is going to leave Kohona, when he does he is followed by Sakura. When she is caught by him, he has no choice but to fall in love with her, like she did with him. [SasuSaku][Complete!]
1. Runaway

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

_Lyricsitalicized_

(Inner Voice)

**Summary:** The story of the day that Sasuke left Kohona and how Sakura secretly managed to follow him. Also the path that they go on when Sasuke finds out that he is being followed. Will this turn into love? Or will this be an journey soon to be forgotten and wished never was?

This is my 1st fan fic! R&R

The song is RUNAWAY by PINK and I will be using some of pinks songs through out the story.

**Chapter 1 Runaway.**

It was raining. So many water droplets looked as if every angel in heaven was crying. They were crying because God told them what was going to happen that day, and they felt sorry for one konuchi in particular. A pink haired, beautiful, girl Sakura Haruno if only she were with the angels that she would know how the black haired, heart throb would soon try to break her heart. But he would fail as her love for him prevailed.

1 day earlier

-------------------

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke hissed.

"Gomen Sasuke." She looked down ashamed.

Sasuke sighed, "What do you want Sakura?" this time he said it with a little bit of warmness to his voice.

She didn't answer. She only looked at the ground with her short pink hair covering her eyes.

"God Sakura you can be so annoying! Just answer me for god sake!"

Her eyes started to fill up with tears as she try to hold them back. They stung her as she tried to keep them to her self. Sasuke just walked away, not even looking back. She ran to her room and just sat on her bed. She started to cry.

"I love him so much….. Why doesn't he understand. I only want to be with him. He didn't have to blow up on me when I just wanted to ask him where Naruto was. I don't know what I see in him."

She sighed and went back into the hallway.

Sasuke was with Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke-teme. Where is Sakura?"

"Hn"

"I was looking for her I told her to tell you that we were meeting and that we would be late for the assignment. Did she tell you that?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke's eyes shot open. "God why do I do that I freak out over the simplest things when I talk to her"

"So did she say anything?"

"No she didn't." With those three words he walked away.

Over in the village Sakura was looking through the glass of some of the pet shops.

"Hmmm" She sighed.

Then the thunder started to rumble, the rain came pouring down. "I love the rain. It is so beautiful and comforting knowing that it helps the plants grow." She exclaimed.

As she started to walk home she remembered that she had an assignment with Kakashi-sensi, how ever knowing him he would probably be "reading" one of his "books". So she decided to go back over the bridge to the ramen store. It was probably about 8 o'clock and she needed to get back the academy in an hour. The sky was dark as charcoal. The darkness reminded her of Sasuke's deep onyx eyes and his black lush hair. She sighed. "He will never love me."

Sasuke was thinking about Sakura. He knew where he was going that night, and it wasn't to his bed. He was trying to make this as painless as possible. He only had 1 purpose in life and that was to get revenge. It was to kill his brother. So many people told him that his blinding hatred, could never be replaced by love, that he would never love anyone ever again after his brother killed everyone he knew. He never knew what caring, understandment, and patience was until he met his team. He had a flashback about the day that Sakura almost kissed what she thought was Sasuke that very spot which Naruto transformed into Sasuke and almost kissed Sakura, on that bench.

(I wonder what would of happened if Naruto had kissed her) Sasuke's inner voice said.

"I don't know. Probably have to explain to Sakura that it was that baka that kissed her and not me. Probably would have been very awkward and Sakura would have killed Naruto."

(You know it's okay to love. Even if it is dangerous)

"I don't love Sakura. She is just a member of my squad, nothing more. I don't need to explain myself to you."

(Even if I am yourself)

"Hn."

"Forget it I wont even say anything to her I will just leave." Sasuke decided. He packed his things, (which weren't to many) and walked towards the gates to Kohona village.

_I've got my things packed  
My favorite pillow  
Got my sleeping bag  
Climb out the window  
All the pictures and pain  
I left behind  
All the freedom and fame  
I've gotta find  
And I wonder _

_How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone  
And I wonder  
How far it'll take me _

To run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me

Sakura heard someone walking, she was scared so she decided to have a clone stand were she was so the stranger wouldn't get her (a/n I couldn't think of anything else to put '-'). "Shadow Clone Jutsu." she whispered. The clone remained were she stood before as she went into the tree above.

" I don't think that this will fool whoever is over there but considering the rain….."

Sasuke was walking down the path and he thought that he was alone but little did he know that Sakura was only a matter of feet in front of him. Suddenly the figure became clear. Sasuke saw Sakura's clone, but Sakura gasped at the sight of Sasuke out in the rain with a bag headed towards the exit. She decided to keep silent. Sakura's clone had the same feelings Sakura did, she still loved Sasuke and the clone was curious to where he was going.

"Sasuke?"

He just kept walking, at the same pace not even saying a word. (I don't believe she's here she is suppose to be at her home.)

"Sasuke, answer me." She ran up and grabbed his arm she looked at his face. The real Sakura watched in anticipation to what he was going to say careful not to gasp or shriek.

"Sakura…." he began "this doesn't concern you go home"

"No"

"God! You are so annoying Sakura cant you just leave this alone."

"No Sasuke, I cant where are you going? Answer me now!"

"I am going away Sakura away from Kohona I cant fulfill my purpose with out going. I am an avenger Sakura and I need to kill my brother. There is nothing in this village for me. I don't care for anyone here and I will never return the feelings that you have for me….so go, leave me. "

_I was just trying to be myself  
Have it your way I'll meet you in hell  
It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
I'll never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away  
I'm too young to be _

_Taken seriously  
But I'm too old to believe  
All this hypocrisy  
And I wonder  
How long it'll take them to see my bed is made  
And I wonder  
If I was a mistake _

I might have nowhere left to go  
But I know that I cannot go home  
These words are strapped inside my head  
Tell me to run before I'm dead  
Chase the rainbows in my mind  
And I will try to stay alive  
Maybe the world will know one day  
Why won't you help me run away

It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away

Sakura watched from the tree in horror. (No!!!) Her head screamed she was trying to hold back the tears. It began to rain even harder, thunder rumbled.

"No I wont leave you alone. Sasuke I don't care if you don't return my feelings I love you! I always will there is nothing in that you can say to me that will make me change other wise. Don't you lie to me and say that your don't care for anyone here! What about Naruto? Or Kakashi-sensi? Not even me? How can you just runaway like that not even caring about the ones that care about you?" The clone was crying, Sakura was crying, Sasuke not one sign of remorse or sorrow.

_I could sing for change  
On a Paris street  
Be a red light dancer  
In New Orleans  
I could start again  
To the family _  
_I could change my name  
Come and go as I please  
In the dead of night  
You'll wonder where I've gone  
Wasn't it you  
Wasn't it you _

_Wasn't it you that made me run away _

"Sakura your annoying."

She has heard that so many times from him. Sakura's heard filled with memories "your annoying Sakura, your annoying, your annoy…"

"If you leave I will scream I will…" It was to late Sasuke hit her on the back of the neck only whispering "Thank you. I will be back I do care for you Sakura please understand I have to go." With that he placed her on the bench gave her a soft kiss and vanished.

The clone poofed. But before the clone became unconscious it had placed a device on Sasuke to track him. Sakura came down from the tree and sat on the bench that he placed the clone on. Trying to process what had happened.

"Sasuke Uchiha…I'll find you. I love you."

_I __was just trying to be myself  
Have it your way I'll meet you in hell  
All these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
It's hypocritical of you  
Do as you say not as you do  
Never be your perfect girl  
I've got to run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
This life makes no sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me  
Run away  
It don't make any sense to me _

This life makes no sense to me  
It don't make no sense to me  
It don't make any sense to me  
Life don't make any sense to me

End of chapter one!!!!!

This is my 1st fan fiction!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SUBMIT YOUR IDEAS AND SUGGESTION. I will update soon!


	2. Close Call

**Disclaimer I DONT OWN NARUTO**

_**LYRICS**_

_**(Inner Voice)**_

**Thanks to thesuze for my 1st review!.**

**BY THE WAY EVERYONE IS ABOUT 15 YEARS OLD**

**Review of Last Chapter:  
**"If you leave I will scream I will…" It was to late Sasuke hit her on the back of the neck only whispering "Thank you. I will be back I do care for you Sakura please understand I have to go." With that he placed her on the bench gave her a soft kiss and vanished.

The clone poofed. But before the clone became unconscious it had placed a device on Sasuke to track him. Sakura came down from the tree and sat on the bench that he placed the clone on. Trying to process what had happened

"Sasuke Uchiha…I'll find you. I love you."

**Chapter 2 Close Call**

That was yesterday. Sakura is chasing Sasuke down through the forest. The sky is still pouring rain and it is around midnight . No one in Kohona knows that the two genin have left, as far as they are concerned they hope no one does. The confusion of love and revenge collide.

(I hope Sakura forgives you) said Inner voice Sasuke.

"Hn"

(I hope you realize what you are doing to us. You are ruining your friend ships with the people you love even though you don't think you do. For god sake you kissed Sakura after you knocked her out!)

"Don't remind me. Why am I even talking to you if anyone sees me they will think that I am a crazy person. Besides I don't have any emotions I don't feel anything I just want to kill my brother that is all."

(Obviously you love Sakura)

"No I don't…..shut up."

Fortunately Sakura was far enough away not to hear a word of this. She was running trying to catch up to Sasuke one of the most elite genin in her class probably the most elite besides Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke had the Shargian and all she had was he great medical skills. Sakura was reminiscing in what happened 4 hours earlier. Had she been traveling that long? Her legs must have been burning with pain even though she couldn't feel them. She couldn't feel anything but betrayal.

"How could he do this to me? To Kohona? How could any human being do this to anyone? And he kissed me even after he told that clone he didn't love me. Which was practically me. I love him so much." Sakura thought.

Sakura wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings which was very dangerous considering she was surrounded by flimsy branches and leaves. All of the sudden she stepped on one of the branches there was this _CRACK_. She stopped. She was silent and she was still.

She saw Sasuke turn and look around.

"Gulp"

"Hello? Who's there? Come out or I will kill you." he demanded.

Sakura put her charka to her feet and climbed the tree very silently she could have been a mouse if it wasn't for the hair and the tail……maybe the ears to.

Sasuke moved around to where Sakura was standing moments before.

"I swore I heard something. Then again it is raining."

Sasuke looked at the sky. Rain drops feel on his face and he pushed the ebony hair out of his eyes.

"The angels must be crying for what I didn't to Sakura. If she is hurt or gets hurt for anything that I have done to her or anything that anyone has done to her I will never forgive myself"

(He really does care about you, you know?) Sakura's inner voice said.

" I guess he does I never realized it." She smiled happily to her self feeling proud and slightly embarrassed that the Uchiha was this protective of her.

After looking around for 2 seconds he went back to running through the trees. Sakura ran after him after she felt it was safe. They went on like this for about 3 more hours. Finally Sasuke stopped and he made camp. It took him about 1 hour to get it all set up. Thanks to the rain he couldn't make a fire which was good for Sakura. No light no shadow.

"I will continue in the morning. Orochimaru will be expecting me." He yawned and went to sleep.

Gasp.

"Orochimaru? Orochimaru? He left Kohona for the snake? He is putting his life at stake for him? After he saw what Kabuto was like he wants to be like that?" Memories flooded her mind of Orochimaru.

The time they were in the forest of death. She will never forget that.

"That's when Sasuke got that "scar". I learned soon afterward that it was a curse mark. That baka he will pay for what he has done to Sasuke and Kohona."

(Don't be so self centered about Sasuke. Orochimaru killed Hokage-sama.)

Sakura remembered the funeral. So many people crying. The Hokage almost killed him to. Naruto was devastated. He vowed to kill Orochimaru. Sasuke vowed power. She sighed. Hokage was the only real father Sasuke or Naruto had….even Sakura didn't have her father. However she wasn't as close and Sasuke or Naruto.

"I cant think of these memories anymore. They are in the past I cannot change them.." her eyes started to flood. Her eyes started to get heavy. "I cant fall asleep" she mumbled "I cant…."

Morning arrived and she woke up. However Sasuke was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 done!

R&R please I need more suggestions and reviews. Please lemme know what to do. I have put up 2 chapters in 2 hours so please help.


	3. It ends tonight

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

_**Lyrics**_

**(inner voice)**

**A/N HI I am trying to figure out how to get this story on C2: Sakura and Sasuke, flower and shadow so if you could just review this and let me know how in the review I would appreciate it!!!!**

Last Chapter:

Sakura remembered the funeral. So many people crying. The Hokage almost killed him to. Naruto was devastated. He vowed to kill Orochimaru. Sasuke vowed power. She sighed. Hokage was the only real father Sasuke or Naruto had….even Sakura didn't have her father. However she wasn't as close and Sasuke or Naruto.

"I cant think of these memories anymore. They are in the past I cannot change them.." her eyes started to flood. Her eyes started to get heavy.

"I cant fall asleep" she mumbled "I cant…."

Morning arrived and she woke up. However Sasuke was gone.

* * *

Chapter 3 It ends tonight.

"Wha…What" Sakura rubbed her eyes and she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Ow…I guess I'm not dreaming.." "Sasuke….Sasuke" she whispered. She looked around. The tent was put up and by the looks of the foot prints he must of left an hour before.

(Thank god he didn't find you. Your lucky he is so caught up in revenge that he didn't check the whole area. But I guess he would only do that if he were paranoid.)

"Ya…I guess. I wonder where Sasuke went…well I know where he is going but I don't know how to get there." She then remembered that she had that tracking device on him. _Beep beep beep. _He was headed to the Valley of Death (a/n I forgot if that is where Naruto and Sasuke fight)

_

* * *

__Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all. _

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

* * *

Mean while with Sasuke.

Sasuke is running past the trees. Finally he stops. He watches the waterfall fall down crashing into the river below. Sakura finally caught up to him and was waiting in a nearby tree, again, for him to make his next move. "humph" she sighed, "He is so complex."

_

* * *

__When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight  
It ends tonight. _

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.

I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

* * *

"Aa" he sighs. "I wonder what Sakura, Naruto and the village of Kohona is doing." He still watched the water fall down. It reminded him of Sakura's flowing hair, long before she cut it. He remembers that day, still injured from Orochimaru he was lying down with Naruto. He remembers that Sakura was talking to both of them even though she thought that they couldn't hear them, Sasuke heard every word. "Don't worry Sasuke, Naruto, I will watch you even if I die doing. I will take care of you like you were my own brothers. (they practically were) Then the sound ninja came and almost killed her and Lee. He was protecting her Lee really loved Sakura. Sakura didn't like Lee that way which secretly made Sasuke happy. Even though she loved Sasuke and he wanted nothing to do with him she never accpeted the _many_ guy's proposes to go out with her. Then, finnaly, she cut her pink hair. "She was growing it out so that I would notice her. I like it short now"

Sakura was hearing every single word, her eyes began to flood. "He likes me. Even when he shoved me away and called me names, put me down, he still cared. He worried about me then and he still does now. He doesn't have a heart made of ice. He loves and hurts just like every one else. He just doesn't show it. That's what makes him strong, or does it make him weak?" she questioned quietly but still listened.

She took care of him even when he pushed her away like she meant nothing. He surprises himself sometimes he wasn't suppose to love he wasn't suppose to care how ever that one pink haried konuchi made him love and made him care.

"Sakura Haruno," he announced loudly knowing that no one would hear him, "I will marry you and restore my clan when I return. (Go back now and get her. Bring her with you.) Sasuke's inner voice commanded. "No I cant. I care to much and if she go hurt….." he didn't finish. sweat drop Sakura twitched she looked around confused, "who is he talking to?!?!?!" (fool.) "Hn"

_

* * *

_

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow. _

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

* * *

Once again Sasuke left and Sakura just blowing off the genin talking to himself she reluctantly followed swiftly. Night followed and the sky was as black as Sasuke's hair. Sakura was staring at the stars in a far away, but close enough, tree.

"I should be there tomorrow with out any delay." He set up a fire and put up a tent, yawned and went to sleep. Sakura went down next to the fire for it was freezing out side. She was positive that Sasuke was asleep, dead asleep actually, so she took some of the food and went back to the tree.

Morning came Sakura was sound asleep, she was awoken by the sound "Gotcha!"

_

* * *

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

* * *

End of chapter 3! I am just starting chapter 4 once I put this up. Please R&R the more reviews I get the longer I make the chapters. Submit your ideas to. 


	4. The Battle Of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
_lyrics_**

**(Inner voice)**

**Last chapter:**  
"I should be there tomorrow with out any delay." He set up a fire and put up a tent, yawned and went to sleep. Sakura went down next to the fire for it was freezing out side. She was positive that Sasuke was asleep, dead asleep actually, so she took some of the food and went back to the tree.

Morning came Sakura was sound asleep, she was awoken by the sound "Gotcha!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 The battle of friendship and getting discovered.

(Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god) That was all Sakura could think. She didn't open her eyes, didn't say a word, she didn't move. (I'm screwed he caught me.)

"How dare you think that you could fool me. What do you think I am a brainless genin?" Sasuke said.

She squeaked, just as she was about to beg for his mercy and tell him everything that she had heard another voice entered.

"Where do you think you are going baka."

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight _

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

Sakura's eyes shot open she knew who that voice was, (Naruto) she thought, (what are you doing here?). She sat up and looked at the two rivals staring dead at each other. They were in-between the to pillars somehow they ended up at the Valley of Death. Sasuke on one side of the waterfall and Naruto on the other side.

"That is none of you business. Go away now and forgot you ever saw me."

Naruto just stood there dumbfounded. "What are you doing are you just going to leave Kohona. Leave your team? Leave Sakura?!" Sakura staring at the two waiting for Sasuke to answer.

"Yes I will. There is nothing there for me nor anyone. Besides I'm not leaving Sakura she was never mine no do I care." Sasuke said with no remorse.

Sakura's eyes clinched shut, her teeth gritted. (How dare he? He just told himself when there was no one around that he liked me. He couldn't stop thinking about me. Now! Now he just puts me down in front of Naruto that doesn't care. I hope he dies with Orochimaru.)

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died _

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

* * *

"How dare you? You love Sakura everyone knows it. She is my best friend and she talks about you so much, she loves you, and you just call her names and act like she is not even there. Also you love this village if you were to leave you would remain a coward, you will never kill your brother." Naruto was desperate he was trying to keep his friend, one of the only friends that he had ever had, to stay to keep his "family" together. " I will make sure you stay here. Even if I have to break your arms and legs to bring you to Sakura. Like I said if you leave now you will never kill your brother you are weak. You are…" _Pow_!

Naruto was knocked up against the cliff. "Take that back! NOW!." screamed Sasuke his Sharingan activated. Sasuke remembering the day that his "brother" killed the whole clan except him, how his "brother" called him weak. "_You cannot defeat me you lack hate. You are weak. I choose you to kill me, to avenge the clan, you need hatred raw hatred" (_I do hate you) Sasuke thought.

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along _

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)

Naruto wiped his lip, blood now stained his orange jumpsuit. "no, I wont." he said staring right into the Sharingan. Whatcha gonna do? Kill me scaredycat?" Naruto getting ready to fight the hard headed ninja decided to unlock the power of the 9-tailed fox. The very power taht lost him so many friendships and gained so many pointing fingers.

_Chorus:  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

Sakura still remaining in the tree watch her two teammates ready to fight. She couldn't do anything, she felt so worthless. (What if one of them die) she thought, (I will never forgive myself). Sakura began praying, the sky started to pour, the angels crying once again. She watched in horror the two genin fighting, blood over the rocks, emotions in the sky, the rain mixing with the blood, and the pink haired konuchi crying silently to herself. (if only i stopped him, then they wouldn't be fighting, then one of them wouldn't get hurt or die.)

_Chorus:  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

* * *

Thunder was rumbiling, lightning flashing. Sasuke and Naruto breathing heavily and trying to save chakra. "Sasuke you are so frikin stubborn. Lots of people care about you, Sakura loves you!" Sasuke didn't even move. "why don't you understand. Love is stronger than hate. Gaara told you that remember, after me and you defeated him he told us that, Sasuke. If you have love then you can defeat your brother, but if you go where ever you are going you will be helpless as you were as when your brother slaughtered your clan."

"You don't understand, Naruto. I don't feel anything but hatred…."

(Lies) Sakura thought.

"I have nothing here. Now this is your last chance go home or I will kill you, trust me I have no problem with that." said Sasuke. Naruto didn't move, two stubborn genin going against each other. "Fine then Naruto have it your way."

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be _

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died...

In a flash Sasuke hit Naruto in the gut. Naruto hit Sasuke in the ribs a loud_ Crack _was heard. The sound was sickening, Sakura almost threw up. Naruto was knocked out, Sasuke was still conscious but he couldn't move. Sakura began thinking (If I leave him out here he could die from internal bleeding. I have to go down and help him. I will check out Naruto when I am done) She began to wonder if blowing her cover was worth it. (If I go down there Sasuke wont want me to help him. He thought he knocked me out and stuck me on the bench. I've I try to help he probably will send me home, or he will let me help and then send me home when he is better. No matter he is hurt)

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

* * *

Sasuke was painfully grunting trying to stand up, the rain was done but it was night once again. Had the fight gone on for that long? Sasuke fell in the many attempts to stand up. Sakura made up her mind, she went down and checked on Naruto first though. Sasuke didn't see her he was to busy with trying to stand up. "He looks fine." she said thankfully, "however I will just make sure." She placed her hands over the vital spots and a blue glowing chakra came flwoing through her hands. "Now for Sasuke." She walked over to him slowly.

"Sasuke?" she said calmly.

"Umph, Sakura?"

"ye-yes"

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly. "how did you find me? I thought I knocked you out when I--ow" he began panting again. She could see the rib pointing out of his skin. Blood every where.

"I will explain later. You need help"

"hn"

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

* * *

YAAAA ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED. THE LYRICS TO THIS SONG IS "IF EVERYONE CARED" BY NICKELBACK. SEND ME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND MORE REVIEWS PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS. 


	5. Things to Regret

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto**

_**Lyrics**_

**(Inner Voice)**

**Song: Who Knew by Pink**

**AUTHORS NOTE. I WONT BE UPDATING ANYMORE UNLESS I GET MORE REVIEWS!!!! SURRY**

**Last Chapter:**

"Sasuke?" she said calmly.

"Umph, Sakura?"

"ye-yes"

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly. "how did you find me? I thought I knocked you out when I--ow" he began panting again. She could see the rib pointing out of his skin. Blood every where.

"I will explain later. You need help"

"hn"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 Things to regret. **

Back at the Valley of Death.

Thanks to Sasukes and Narutos fight it attracted the attention of the 3 sound ninja. They watched the injured Uchiha getting escorted by the konuchi. "Lets kill him now, Orochimaru needs the vessel." 1 sound ninja said. "No we cant he is injured we have to wait for him to get better, if he does." the other said. "Lets just kill the girl and take him back to headquarters." "No wait"

* * *

Sasuke was trying not to show it but he was in pain. Blood was all over his Uchiha symbol, and on Sakura's dress. All they could see was a pale bone sticking out of his chest. Sasuke didnt say anything about his injury, not complaining, nothing. Sakura saw the look on his face, she read deeper to his facial expressions then he ever thought possible. (He must be in so much pain. I would be crying right now. But i suppose he is just trying to be brave.) She giggled to her self and then smiled, and Sasuke saw it. 

"What is so funny?" He asked.

She blushed. "Nothing Sasuke. Hey let me carry you I know you must be in pain but-"

"No." Then he fell over.

"I dont care what you say. I am carrying whether you want me to or not." She then picked him up bridal style and then started to walk. Sasuke said nothing. He just stared at her, when she wasnt looking. He messed up though as she was walking she caught him staring at her, but didnt say anything.

"Her face looks so pretty in the moonlight" He said. Sakura blushed. "Oh did I say that out loud?!?!" He said painiced.

She smiled to herself and said "Said what?" (Aww i cant believe he said that to me. That is pretty funny that he thought he said it to himself. Must be because the loss of blood. I have to get him somewhere, and there is no way i can run with him. He weighs about as much as 2 of me.) There was a big boulder up ahead. Sakura and Sasuke were now soaked with his blood. She put him down next to the boulder and tore down some branches to make a teepee. The sky was beautiful light up with the stars and the moon was full and pale.

* * *

"Sasuke are you awake?" 

"Hn"

"Ok I am going to fix your ribs and control your bleeding, this is going to hurt, but i rather you be awake for this so...--" she didnt finish. He didnt answer just nodded his head, he took of his shirt.(Man is he built) she thought admiring him. She shook her head to get focused. She began to push the rib back in, he grunted and clinched his teeth. She gave him her hand, he looked at it with a cocked-eyebrow.

"Squeeze my hand if it hurts ok, you wont hurt me i promise this will be better." She said happily.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right _

He took her hand. She tried to reconfigure the rib, he squeezed on her fingers. She didnt try to show it but when he was squeezing her hand it hurt, it hurt really bad. She squeaked a little bit.

"Whats wrong?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"No-Nothing, just a lot of blood" she lied.

Finally she finished putting the rib where it was suppose to go. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over the open wound. Blue, sparkling chakra came out of her hands and the wound sealed. "There" she said. He tried to sit up, she pushed him down, "What do you think you're doing, lay down." Her hand slipped and she landed on him, right on his rib, he flinched. "Oh my god, Sasuke i am so sorry, i am so sorry." She got up and put her hands in front of her face. Sasuke didnt say anything just got closer to her and took her hands off of her face., "Go to bed Sakura, you can tell me what happened in the morning so i can---" he fell over. "You must of lost a lot of blood Sasuke." She took his shirt and tucked it under his head and used some branches as a blanket. She started a fire.

* * *

She looked at his face, pushed the hair out of his eyes, and started to remember where he was going. (He's gonna send me back. What will i do? I cant just obey him and leave. He will be a trator to the village. They will try to find him, then they will----. What am i gonna do?) She began panicking. (I have to try to convince him to stay. That he will have power and strength if he stays here, Naruto tried that already and he is now unconcious, he already tried to knock me out he didnt, but this time i might not be so lucky.) 

She made a "bed" right next to him. she didnt want to disturb him so she didnt cut of any branches to make a blanket for herself, and using an arm as a pillow. It was freezing out side even with the fire. Her teeth started to rattled as she tried to sleep. She could see her breath, she tried to be quiet so she didnt wake up Sasuke but she couldnt help it she was freezing. Sasuke woke up but didnt say anything, he just watched her, shaking and cold. He decided to do something about that.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew _

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

"Sakura, your freezing."

"Sasuke, I didnt mean to wake you sorry go back to sleep."

He put his arm around her and brought her closer. "Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Your going to get sick, and i am not going to carry you back to Kohona." She didnt argue, she just layied there, he was saying something but she couldnt make it out. "Hm" she said, "Nothing never mind go to sleep." They layied down looking at the stars and fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura was the first to wake up. She walked over to the fire and put it out. She walked around to find something to eat, she found a stream. (I havent showered for like 2 days that is disgusting. I am going to take a bath in the steam even without soap or shampoo. Besides Sasuke shouldnt wake up for like 2 hours, he wont mind.) So she took a bath in the stream but something horrible happened she heard, "Sakura, Sakura! where are you.?" (Oh my god! this is the worst thing that could ever happen this is so embarrassing.) She didnt answer, she was hoping he'd go back to the campsite, but he didnt. 

"Sakura answer me" She quickly grabbed her clothes. "Sasuke!!! Dont come over here, I was taking a bath, let me get dress i will be right back okay." She was so embarassed her cheeks were as read as blood. "Hn" is all he said, you could tell it was _very_ awkward. She walked back to the campsite, not saying a word about what happened. Sasuke was on his feet and kicking things around.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew _

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making it look like no one was here so when people notice that we are missing they wont know that we were here." he said nonchalantly.

"Oh"

"Do you have all your things?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you are going back."

"No i'm not." she crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Sakura dont argue i am talking you back to the village limits so you can go home. You cant go with me this is my mission, mine alone, i dont even know why you are here, or how you followed me."

"Sasuke I am going back and I dont care if it is "your mission" i know where you are going and you can get stronger at Kohona. Also you should be glad that i am here after Naruto gave you that blow to the chest you could of died. Also if you want to know the story of how me, a medical ninja in training, followed you, the elite Uchiha, you'll let me stay here and explain. I am here because i care about you Sasuke, I love you."

* * *

He didnt say anything he just sat down, waiting for her to explain. "Tell me how you followed me" 

She sat down next to him and explained. "Ok i was standing by the benchs, and I thought i heard someone coming so i used Shadow clone jutsu and it was were i was standing and i was in the tree. I was watching the clone talk to you and it was weird it said everything that i would of if it was me standing there next to you. I was listening to you talking to the clone and i didnt know what to think. Then you knocked out the clone, then you---------" She didnt finish. She looked at Sasuke he was looking at the ground, his face was pink, that was the first time she had ever seen him blush. After a while he said "So you saw that huh?"

She blused even harder "Y-Ya"

"Oh" He went back to staring at the ground.

"So anyway after you...did that, you left, the clone poofed but just before it did it put a tracking device on you, and then I went following you. Then you stopped and made camp, then when I woke up you were gone. So thanks to that tracking device I found you, you were by the waterfall and i was listening to you and you were talking to your self i think and it was like about--------" She stopped.

He looked at her and said "So you heard that to i guess...what i said."

"Um...ya...almost every word." It was really awkward now.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
_

"Then you made camp again and when i was sure you were asleep i took some food." He looked at her. "Hey i was hungry, then you woke me up when you said "Gotcha". I thought you were talking to me and i didnt move or say anything. Then i heard Naruto's voice and I was relived to know that you werent talking to me. I sat up and watched you guys. I heard what Naruto said about me, I'll have to thank him if i get back. Then i heard you tell him where you were going.." Her eyes started to swell, he stared at her watched her deep emerald eyes get full with tears, her cheeks and ears turning red. "then he started talking about your brother and you hit him. After that you guys just keep fight for like hours." A tear went down her cheek she quickly wiped it off. "Then he was unconcious and you were busy on the other side of the waterfall. So i went to check on him and then thats when i went to see you."

Sasuke was dead silent. (She heard that i said i loved her, and how i denied her in front of Naruto. She saw me kiss her and talking to myself. This is bad, I'm not suppose to have any emotions. I'm not suppose to feel.)

"Sasuke, i heard what you said to Naruto about me and then I heard what you said about me by yourself. Are you ashamed of me to say how you feel in front of people. Or do you even feel anything for me at all?" Tears where streaming down her face now. She couldnt help it Sasuke was confusing her.

* * *

"Get ready to go Sakura. I am taking you back to Kohona." 

"Do you love me Sasuke? You say you do but then you just push me away. Do you want power more then anything? Do you even care any more? You kissed me when no one was looking, Sasuke, you kissed me." she was stuttering now.

"Sakura, stop crying its very hard to understand you, and your being annoying." He didnt know what to say or do. He wanted to throw his arms around her hug her and kiss her telling her that he loved her and all he wanted was her. But he knew that if he did that he would show weakness. He needed power. Why didnt she understand that, he was doing this so he could get revenge on his family. His brother killed everyone that he loved and if he found out how he felt about Sakura then he would kill her to.

"Sasuke I dont know what to do. I'm not leaving without you. I wont watch you die with that snake Orochimaru, he's not going to help you he will kill you. Will it be worth it getting the power to kill your brother and then dying because you are to strong for Orochimaru!"

Sasuke didnt know what to say. He turned around and started to walk. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked, she was breathing heavily from crying so hard. "Go home Sakura."

She couldnt believe it. She told him that she heard what he said, she told him that she saw him kiss her, and still he is pushing her away. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "why are you doing this to me? I'm not just some rag doll Sasuke you cant just tell me something and then do something different." Sasuke had to do something he couldnt tell her how he felt to her face. He grabbed her and pushed her up against the rock.

"Sakura i dont love you i dont care about you. You are just a plaything. I dont want you. I didnt mean any of those things that i said and i didnt mean the kiss. So leave me alone. Go home. I DONT LOVE YOU!" His heart stung. His heart was screaming "You fool you fool, she is going to hate you forever" He watched her eyes swell even more. He let go of her and she fell to the ground. He walked away not turning back not saying a word. Sakura crying her mind and her heart about ready to explode.

_You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew_

She walked the opposite way. Her guard was down, she was vulnerable. Thats when the 3 sound ninja attacked her. The was a scream.

* * *

**YAAA another chapter done. This is one of my better chapters i think. I need more review people until i get some i wont be updating. So please send me suggestions.**


	6. Its Not Over

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto.**

_Lyrics_

(Inner Voice)

**Zaku / Dosu / Kin the 3 sound Ninja**

**Last Chapter: **

She walked the opposite way. Her guard was down, she was vulnerable. Thats when the 3 sound ninja attacked her. There was a scream.

**A/N-Ok people i seriously need more reviews!! I kinda have a sorta writers block so i rele need reviews. Umm,...Thanks to the ppl who have sent reviews!. And if you have a C2 archive and you want to add this story to it GO right ahead. Thank you all who have read the story i have 1,111 hits so thank you for reading the story!!!. The Lyrics are "Its not over" By Daughtry.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6 Its Not Over**

Sakura looked at the 3 sound ninja, Zaku, Dosu, and Kin. She remembered each one of them. In the forest of death she almost died, so did Sasuke and Naruto. They wanted Sasuke, why she didnt know, it was probably because of that curse mark that Orochimaru put on him. She was naive and thought it was a bruise. She had been weak then, she thought that she was strong enough to take them without any help. The real truth of the matter though was, if Lee had not of been there, she would of died. She shuddered. She wasnt sure now, she wasnt sure of anything. (I'm going to die, I'm going to die, there is no one coming to my rescue now.) She felt weak, she had always counted on someone else to save her, she needed to save herself, she longed to save herself. She couldnt though. Sakura was powerless, she had no Sharingan so see there moves, no Beakugaun to see there weak points, and no demon held inside of herself to release, all she had were her medical skills and gen-jutsu.

_I was blown away  
What could I say  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything  
And I can't deal with that._

Those 3 sound ninja were the reason why she cut her hair. The hair that she had grown out for so long just to impress Sasuke. She had heard that he liked long hair best. As she was trying to save Sasuke and Naruto back in the forest of death, Kin grabbed her by her hair, she didnt know what to do, she pulled out a kunai. "_Thats not going to work on me" _Kin said_. "Its not meant for you"_ Sakura replied. Then she cut her hair. She bit Zaku and Dosu knocked Lee out. Sakura began thinking. (There is nothing left for me to do. I am going to die. There is nothing for me now, Sasuke doesnt love me and I never want to see his face again. Maybe its a good thing that I die, No wait what am i thinking, Naruto and everybody needs me back at Kohona I will just have to fight.)

* * *

"Hmph, not so tough by your self now, you cant call for someone to save you huh? Oh i see your hair hasnt grown back yet, man do you look bad." Kin smirked.

"Why are we wasting our time with this _child_? Lets just kill her now and get what we came for." Zaku said.

"No, not yet, Sasuke is still recovering thanks to Sakura and he needs to be fully healed in order for Sasuke to be ready for Orochimaru." Dosu replied.

(Sasuke? What do they want with Sasuke? Wait why do i care?)

"Why do you want Sasuke? And what does Orochimaru want with him?"

"Hmph, like we would tell you. Dosu, Kin go and watch Sasuke, there is no need for all of us to be here when it is just _her_. Go now I will catch up with you in a couple of minutes. Dont blow your cover, he cant know you are here." Zaku said. Kin and Dosu vanished within seconds. Zaku just stared at her and Sakura did the same. She kept thinking about what was going to happen. She knew he was going to attack soon she just needed a plan. Zaku saw her deep in thought.

"You wont think of a very good plan," She looked up at him. "your not that smart." She closed her eyes ashamed, she didnt know what to do.

"You are wasting my time, I am just going to kill you and get it over with." He put his hands and out came an earsplitting sound.

Sakura feel to the ground. Her ears were bleeding, red now stained her porcelain cheeks. Her eyes swelling into tears. Her emerald eyes now turning into jade.

_I try to see the good in life.  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away  
Can we make this something good?_

"Is that all that you are good for? You worthless konuchi, when i kill you no body will miss you, all you do is cry there is no place for that in a ninja."

"Shut up." she said quietly. "Just shut up"

* * *

"Or what? Are you going to drown me in tears" he laughed. "God you are so pathetic, even when we watched you get thrown up against a rock by Sasuke you werent even mad. You have no real skills and you dont even deserve to be called a human. You cant defend yourself, you dont get mad at people when you have to, the world will thank me for getting rid of Haruno Sakura."

Sakura was silent, she stood up and pulled out a kunai. Blood was all over her cheeks.

"You are wasting my precious time." He ran behind her and she stabbed him in the leg with a kunai. He grimanced in pain. He grabbed her arms like Sasuke did to him. She screamed.

He whispered in her ear, "Dont bother there is no Sasuke or Naruto coming to your rescue now. I'm going to break your arms then i will kill you." He pulled harder on her arms, she yelled in agony, tears running down her face. Then there was a _Pop! _He had broke her left arm. She started to sob, and it started to rain. There was another _Pop!_. She was in pain, it was toture, both of her arms broken and there was blood, he had broken one of her ribs to. The rain was pouring now, blood mixed with water.

_(Well I'll try to do to it right this time around)  
Let's start over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over._

Zaku let go of her, she fell to the ground, he arms lying there limp. "See you are going to die" She began remembering everything that had happened that day. How she fixed Sasuke, how she told him how she followed him and how she heard everyword he said and saw him kiss her. She remembered how he told her that she was a plaything, nothing, worthless, that he never loved her. She snapped her eyes shut. (Sasuke...I'm sorry.) Even now she was apoligizing, she always had, even if it wasnt her fault she apoligized. Zaku brought the kunai that she had dropped to her throat, he kissed her on the cheek. "Sakura you are a very pretty girl, its almost sad for me to kill you. **_ALMOST!_**" She closed her eyes. (This is it. This is how I'm going to die)

* * *

_I've taken all I can take  
And I cannot wait  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong and holding on  
Can't let it bring us down _

My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
I'll blow it away, blow it away

He stopped half way to her throat. Then he stood up. She couldnt see anything, her face was pressed against the ground. She heard a sharp sigh, and then she heard something fall. A huge _THUD _hit the ground, it sounded like a body. Zaku was no longer near her. She tried to stand up but she couldnt. Her arms were now shooting pain throughout her body. It felt like a thousand knives hitting them. Her heart began to pound, she was losing blood, the water was hitting her body making her wounds sting. She heard someone 2 more thuds then some one began to talk.

_Can we make this something good?  
Cause it's all misunderstood _

(Well I'll try to do to it right this time around)  
Let's start over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over.

* * *

She heard 2 more thuds. One after the other. She felt the ground begin to move, sounded like foodsteps. She tried to talk but it hurt to even move her mouth. She could see blood everywhere, but it was to much to be her own. She was expecting Zaku walk over and kill her. Then she heard "I'm Back." She shuddered.

_We can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out. _

Let's start over  
Well try to do to it right this time around  
Its not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over.

Lets start over  
Its not over  
This love is killin me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over

* * *

**YA ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE. SEND ME SUGGESTIONS. WELL I LIKED THIS CHAPTER SURRY IF SOME OF IT DIDNT MAKE SENSE. I HAD TO GO ON TO FIND THE NAMES OF THE SOUND NINJA. WELL TAKE A GUESS TO WHO IS WITH SAKURA??!?!?!?!?!?!? THANKS FOR READING I WILL UPDATE SOON**

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


	7. For Savin Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Lyrics_

(Inner Voice)

"Talking"

**A/NThanks for all the reviews!!!!! I really appreciate it. I would like to add this and my other story "One Kiss" to C2s that they aren't a part of. Oh ya the story "One Kiss" is new. I made it yesterday and it is a (One Shot). So I am going to update this now kk. OH THE LYRICS ARE BY NICKLE BACK "SAVING ME"**

**--**

**Last Chapter:**

She heard 2 more thuds. One after the other. She felt the ground begin to move, sounded like footsteps. She tried to talk but it hurt to even move her mouth. She could see blood everywhere, but it was to much to be her own. She was expecting Zaku walk over and kill her. Then she heard "I'm Back." She shuddered.

* * *

--

**Chapter 7 Saving Me**

Thunder started to rumble, and lightning started to flash. Sakura just stared at the puddles that surrounded her, they showed the sky lightning up, it reflected and the light lit up her face. She couldn't move, her arms were broken and she was bleeding badly. She was still haunted by the fact that there was _alot_ of blood….way to much blood. She was terrified, she was trying to cry.

She couldn't though, she had lost her ability to cry when she spent hours crying over Sasuke, she was done crying. Sakura was just lying there trying to figure out the person that was there. She had heard him speak, (maybe it wasn't a he maybe a she.) She was afraid, she was very vulnerable and if the person was an enemy…..she was done for.

(What if it's Dosu or Kin? Where is Zaku? I don't hear him…..What were those "thuds"?) Her mind racing with questions, she needed to find out who this person was. Then her vision got blurry, and things started to move, she felt a sharp pain going out through out her body. She knew what this meant, she had lost to much blood. Then her eyes shut, and everything went black.

--

--

--

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you_

--

--

--

Sakura was awaken by the presence of heat. "Hmph," She opened her eyes slightly. (Where am I?) Sakura wasn't in the place where she last remembered, the scenery was different, she had gone somewhere else. But how? There was no way that she could walk, or even move, she went unconscious. (What time is it? How did I get here? Did someone bring me here?) She opened her eyes a little more, she saw a fire, and her shoes and socks taken off, and she was wearing a different shirt. (Who did this?) Then she moved her glance toward the fire, her socks, shoes and shirt were over by the fire, her guess was they were probably wet because of all the rain. But how did they get off? She would of remembered waking up…wouldn't she? A few moments later the pain rushed back to her arms, she still couldn't move. She cringed.

Then she heard some footsteps, the sounded like they were coming toward her. She tried to move her head around to get a better look, but it just hurt to much. "I wouldn't try to move if I was you, Sakura" the voice said. (Who is that? It sounds familiar, I cant tell because of the thunder, it is so loud it sounds like a guy…ya it has to be.) It hurt to much to speak, she wanted to desperately find out who this person was. "You cant talk or move Sakura, you are lucky I killed those 3 sound-ninja, and heard your screams or you might not be here," the voice said quietly. Her eyes shot open, (he killed them?!) Then she heard some leaves rustle under the guy's feet. Finally she had enough strength in her to manage to say something, "W-Wh-Who are you?" Then the man bent down next to her, she realized who it was.. (No!)

--

--

--

* * *

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you _

--

--

--

(No way, no friggin way!) "Sa-Sas-Sasu" she couldn't even pronounce his name, she was so angry, and yet she was **_so_** happy to see him.

"Are you trying to say 'Sasuke'? Because you know that is my name." He said monotonous.

She just glared at him, staring into his onyx eyes trying to figure him out, (He has got some nerve, he calls me 'a plaything' and then he slams me against a rock and tells me that he never loved me, now he saved my life _again_ and he makes it sound like nothing happened.)

"By the way you are just staring at me I can tell that you haven't forgiven me for what happened, not that I could blame you. Now look, both of your arms are broken, you have lost a dangerously amount of blood, and you have a broken heart, and for those 3 things I blame myself, I am sorry." he said quietly. She just looked at him in amazement, he had said sorry to her, after he said all of those venomous things to her.

She gathered enough strength to sit up a little, and she laid herself up against a nearby rock. "Your right Sasuke…I don't forgive you. You told me I didn't matter, that you didn't love me…after I heard you say all of those things, **and **after I saw you kiss me. You just expect me to forgive you? Like I always have? Even when Zaku had a kunai at my throat, and **kissed** my cheek, in my mind I forgave you for doing all of those things to me." For the first time in 5 hours she started to cry, she had always cried over him. She was so hurt and upset she couldn't feel the pain in her arms anymore, or her broken rib.

--

--

--

_Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _  
--

--

--

Sasuke just stared at her, he had no facial expression on his face, she couldn't tell if he was thinking, sad, or just didn't care. "Sakura….I never asked you to forgive me nor did I expect it. They things that I said to you and the way I hurt you, that is to much for any person to handle, and to much to forgive the person that did it to them." He finally understood, he understood all the pain and torture that he put her through everyday, how she longed to be liked by him. When she thought that he didn't see her, he was the one staring at her when she wasn't looking, he finally understood.

--

--

--

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me _  
--

--

--

He had done it again, she couldn't be mad at him anymore, she already forgave him. She forgave him for saying all of things that had hurt her. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. They both just sat there, staring at each other, not saying a word. How could they? Sakura, was full of pain, and sorrow. Sasuke, was full of regret, and guilt. Finally, Sasuke managed to say something, "So….Zaku _kissed _you?" Sakura's face went red, "Y-ya…." Sasuke's eyes opened widely and a smirk was on his face, "Then I'm glad I killed him." Sakura started to laugh, then she shriek in pain because of her broken rib.

"Sakura! Are you ok.?"

(Does it look like I'm ok?) "No, I think a couple ribs are broken, and my arms are to." she stared at her injuries.

"This is all my fault, if I wouldn't of said all of those things, then this never would of happened."

"No, it would of." she sighed, "Zaku, Kin, and Dosu, were looking for you. They said something about Orochimaru needed you, and because of your fight with Naruto you were to injured. So they said that they would…kill me, then go and capture you."

--

--

--

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _  
--

--

--

Sasuke didn't say anything. (They were going to kill her. If I wouldn't of heard her screams and killed them…she would be dead. And it would have been my fault.) He looked down. There was a red stain on the ground. (She is losing to much blood.) "Sakura, you injuries are getting worse. You are losing way to much blood. I have to take you back to Kohona."

"Then what Sasuke? Are you just going to leave me there? Go off and see Orochimaru, so that he can kill you, and leave me behind? No, your not taking me back, you are going to have to help me. If you take me back….then….."

"Then what?"

"I'll find you again, and we will be right back where we started."

"Hn. How am I suppose to help you. Both of your arms are broken and you have a broken rib. I'm not good a medical stuff, Sakura. That was your specialty."

She blushed, "Well you got me into this mess and your going to get me out of it"

He didn't argue, there was no point. It was his fault, and she saved him before so he owed her it. "Tell me how to do it." he said.

She told him how to fix her broken rib, since you could practically see it, "Just reconfigure it, like I did to you. But be careful not to puncture a lung, or any other organ." He started to fix it, he was very careful not to hurt her, he didn't want her to be in any more pain. She could tell her was holding back, "Sasuke, it's going to hurt, you cant stop that, there is no medicine here that I could take just hurry up and get it over with. He pushed the rib back to where it was suppose to go. She yelled in agony, tears started to fall from her cheeks, but she moved her head around so her hair covered them, and he couldn't see them.

* * *

--

--

--

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin' _  
--

--

--

"Okay, now for my arms. They are broken at the shoulder I think, so you just to push them back into place. It is sort of like a dislocated shoulder."

"Hn" He began to work on her left arm first, blood was trickling down her arm onto his hand. She clenched her teeth, and closed her eyes. (This is killing her. I cant do this, this is hurting her) "Sasuke, come on" she ordered through her clenched teeth. There was a sickening _pop_! Sakura had to turn her head, it was so gross. "Now, my right arm, do the same thing." He tried to move her arm back into place, but her right arm was bleeding worse then her left. There was another _pop!_

"Okay, I'm done, Sakura you can cry now if you want……." He said soothingly.

--

--

--

_And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me

--

--

--

She nodded her head. She started to sob silently. Her arms burned, that was as good as they were going to get for now. Her stomach, was aching. Finally she was done sobbing. The rain was done, and she was fine. ..for now.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn"

"About my clothes…."

--

--

--

_Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin' _

Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
--

--

--

* * *

**YA ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE!!! R&R THAT IS JUST CRUEL IF YOU DON'T! I HAVE 2204 HITS ON THIS STORY. PLEASE READ MY (ONESHOT) STORY "ONE KISS" SEND ME SUGGESTIONS AND SONG IDEAS for this one**

**SASUKES-ANGEL0221**


	8. Debating

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Lyrics_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Text

**Last Chapter**:

She nodded her head. She started to sob silently. Her arms burned, that was as good as they were going to get for now. Her stomach, was aching. Finally she was done sobbing. The rain was done, and she was fine...for now.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn"

"About my clothes…."

* * *

**Chapter 8 Debating**

Sasuke's cheeks got red. 'This is embarrassing.' he thought.

'Oh look he is blushing' Sakura smiled.

"Ya, I see that my socks and shoes are taken off, and my shirt is different…..did you-"

"Yes. Your shirt was covered in blood and water, I didn't want you to get sick. So I put your shoes and socks by the fire so they could get dry. Then I changed your shirt...ahem…."

"So…you took off my shirt…."

"Hn"

"So I wouldn't get sick?"

"Hn"

"O-ok." she smiled. "Well this shirt is covered in blood now, because of my broken ribs and arms so, it really wouldn't of made a difference if you left the other shirt on." she clinched her teeth her arms started to burn.

"…." He just stared at her, she looked like she was in so much pain, she just didn't want to show it. He couldn't believe it, she was trying to be brave. Sasuke smiled. She stared at him with her beautiful emerald eyes, as he did something very unusual. He took off his shirt and said, "Here, you cant get sick, your injured and a cold could very well kill you.

"Sasuke, I cant put this on, my arms are broken, its like physically impossible."

"Oh."

"Here, I will try to lift my arms up, and you just…like close your eyes."

"Hn" he closed his eyes and she got her shirt off as much as she could.

"Sasuke, you can put it on now."

"Hn." he said with his eyes closed. He put his shirt on her.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." He opened his eyes. They were only inches apart. She smiled, "Thanks." He moved closer to her, "Sasuke, what are you doing?" He smiled at her, and kissed her. This was their first true kiss, there was no clones, only him and her. The kiss took her by surprise, she didn't know what to do. Finally she kissed him back. This was her dream come true, and his.

He pulled away. "Sakura, I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying all of those things that weren't true."

"I know. Its okay."

"No, its not. I feel horrible, I am so caught up with getting revenge and power that I am hurting everyone else that matters."

"Ya Sasuke you should feel bad. God you keep saying that you _need _power, and that you _need_ revenge. But what about everyone else? Don't you care about what other people need? Is revenge all that matters? Sasuke other people need you, we can help you with what you want to do. Sasuke _I _can help you."

"No you cant Sakura. You don't understand. You don't have anyone to hate like I do. Itachi killed my family, my friends, he killed my clan. Sakura, you have never hated anyone like I have."

Sakura just sat there, unable to think of what to say. She did understand, she knew what it was like to hate. "Sasuke, I do know what you're talking about." He looked at her, "I have hated someone as much as you hated your brother."

"Who?"

She stared at her legs. "Sasuke how much do you know about me?"

"Um, I don't know. Like about what?"

"About my family."

"Oh, that you have a father and no other siblings."

"No... That's not true." she said sorrowful.

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes looked as if they were searching her brain for memories. "I-I had a mother, obviously. Do you know what happened to her?"

He shook his head.

"She was killed. Actually murdered." she shuddered at the memories, "Did you know I had an older brother?"

He shook his head again. He truthfully didn't want to know the rest but he kept listening.

"Ya." she put her head down, tear drops fell onto her legs. "His name was Daichi he was a year older than me. They were both killed, or murdered either way they are dead. Some one murdered them, I was never able to find out who. But secretly, I have been trying to find out information. I hate that person, I hate him so much." she let the tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Sakura is 9 years old. Her father and her are playing dominoes when there is a knock on the door. Her father gets up and answers it. He shakes his head repeatedly, shuts the door and falls to his knees. Sakura runs up to him, "Papa, papa what's wrong, papa what's wrong." He whispers in her ear, "Mama, and Daichi, are in heaven baby, they were taken by the angels." She falls to the floor next to him and starts crying. It wasn't till she was 15 that she found out how her brother and mother died. _

_End of Flashback._

* * *

'So she does understand then.' "Sakura I am so sorry about your mother and brother. I don't understand how I never knew.," he put his arms around her. "I guess you do understand. So you do know why I have to do this then? " She nodded her head, she looked up at him with her swollen eyes, "Take me with you."

"I cant."

"You are."

"I want to."

"Then you are."

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

They both were so stubborn. Sakura needed to go with him, she needed to know if he was going to survive. If he didn't and she was still alive and at Kohona, she wouldn't have a purpose. She'd rather die with him then be alone with out him, and Sasuke knew it. He wanted to take her with him, he just couldn't feel the pain of guilt if something happened to her. Sakura just couldn't let him decide this, she was going with him, even if she had to pretend to go back to Kohona and follow him. She just might have to do that. (a/n I haven't decided if that is what is going to happen. Send reviews and let me know. I will put it to a vote.)

"Sakura, I cant take you with me, if something happens-"

"Then it will be my fault not yours."

"But what if I could of done something to stop it."

"What if you couldn't?" she sighed. "Sasuke, I have to go with you. You don't understand. I want to help you get revenge on your brother, so I cant find out what happened to mine."

'So we aren't very different then' he thought, 'we both want to know what happened to the people we love.'

"Sakura we will talk about it in the morning." Sasuke said.

**

* * *

Ya another chapter done. I wont be updating for like a week or 2 for any of the stories that I have written. I appreicate the reviews I have gotten for all of them. I have 2504 hits on this story so please keep reading. I also would like this and my other 2 stories to get put in other c2s. So thanks. Also if you are sending reviews please no flames. XD thnks so much.**

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


	9. Back to the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters, or any of the songs I put in my stories (**I'm so tired of writing that. &&)

_Flashback italicized with the word "Flashback" _

_Lyrics to song_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

TEXT

**A/N Thanks for the _many _reviews that I have gotten. I really appreciate them. Send in more. Also I will be updating, "An Abused Flower, A clueless man." I don't know what I am going to do with "One Kiss" that is still up for debate. so thanks for reading and please add to your C2's. ALL of my stories. Happy reading.!!!!!!!! Ps the song is Possession by Sarah Mclachlan by the suggestion of ****_A Lone Black Rose_**

**Last Chapter on _R.a.F:_**

"What if you couldn't?" she sighed. "Sasuke, I have to go with you. You don't understand. I want to help you get revenge on your brother, so I cant find out what happened to mine."

'So we aren't very different then' he thought, 'we both want to know what happened to the people we love.'

"Sakura we will talk about it in the morning." Sasuke said.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Back To The Beginning.**

Morning came slowly, Sakura woke up almost every hour just to make sure that Sasuke was still there. She would roll over and stare at him, she watch his eyelids twitch, then she would fall back asleep. Finally, the sun rose. She opened her eyes, to see where Sasuke was. He was over by the fire. She walked over to him slowly.

"Morning." she said cheerfully.

"Hn."

"So what are we doing today?"

"_We?_"

"Yes _we_."

"_Your_ going back to the village."

"No, I'm not."

"….."

"If anything you need to go back to the village."

"….."

_Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time  
The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied_

She looked to the ground unsure of what she was about to say was smart, "You need more training…." she looked up to see his face, he was just glaring at her burning her eyes, he was waiting for her to finish. "Naruto almost killed you. If he would of hit your rib any harder it would of punctured your lung."

"But he didn't, I'm fine."

"No, you were lucky. If this happens when your with Orochimaru," she shuddered, "Then you'd be dead. You have to go back to the village to train more." She was trying to convince him that we wasn't good enough yet. That if he went back to the village he would get better, stronger. She had to make him come back.

"I have waited so long to do this, I cant just back out now."

"If you go now then you would have wasted all your time and effort."

He looked at the ground, 'is she right?' he thought, 'maybe I will go back and train.'

"Fine Sakura." she smiled. "But this is only for my training alright?"

"Okay. Maybe you can train me!"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Everything must be how it was before I left. That means that no one can know what happened between us. About what I said or what I did."

"I-I don't understand."

"If anyone finds out what happened with us then they could use you to get to me."

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

She stood up and started to walk away slowly, "I can take care of myself." she said quietly.

"_Obviously_," he said sarcastically, "Remember the sound ninja if I wasn't there you'd….you'd"

"Be dead?"

"Hn." he said as he walked by her.

"So what am I suppose to tell everyone? You have been gone for about a week, what am I suppose to say?"

"You have to tell them that you went to go see someone."

"Like who?"

"I don't know. Make something up."

"Fine. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Naruto saw you leave. He probably told Tsunade-sama what you said to him." He looked at her like he didn't know what she was talking about. She sighed, "Remember when you guys where fighting in the Valley of Death?"

"Yes."

"You told him that you were leaving. Going away from Kohona."

"….."

"What are you going to say."

"I don't know."

"You cant tell them about Orochimaru."

"No duh Sakura!"

"Hey don't yell at me because your stupid plan went up in flames."

"It only went up in flames because _you_ followed me here."

"Thank god I did. If I didn't you would have been dead." Then they were silent. They didn't say anything to each other. They both were trying to figure out a plan. They needed to make sure that Naruto didn't say anything, Finally Sakura thought of one, "Sasuke." He looked up.

"He might not remember anything. You hit him pretty hard on the top of the head when you guys were fighting."

_Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word  
To find the truth enslaved  
Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
You words keep me alive_

"So your saying he might not remember the fight at all?"

"Yes."

"How can you be sure?"

"I would have to go ask him what he did that day."

"And if he remembers?"

"Ask if he's told anyone."

"Then what."

"If he says he hasn't then I will tell him not to. Then if he did, I will ask who he told and what they said."

"Fine." He walked and put out the fire. Then threw a whole bunch of things into the river. Sakura could move her left arm, and lucky for her she was left-handed. Her right armed burned, it felt like she was set on fire. Then she thought, 'What if Naruto finds out about my injuries? What will I say?' Her heart raced at the idea. 'I'll just have to deal with it.' They started heading towards Kohona, it took them about 2 hours. They finally reached the gate.

"Sasuke where are you going to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I go back in there to see Naruto where are you going to go."

"I don't know, just stay here probably."

"You promise you wont leave?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"No I don't. Please promise me."

"Even if I do promise, its just a word why does it mean so much?"

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

"If you promise then I _kinda_ know that you're not lying. Then I will be able to focus on what I have to do and not worry about where you're going."

"I see."

"Actually, I really don't trust you. So lets go to my house."

"What's at your house?"

"My house is where you're staying till I get back."

"No."

"Come on Sasuke. What's the big deal?"

"Sakura, I _promise_ that I wont go anywhere."

"And if you do?"

"…."

"If you do I will tell everyone where you are going." she said teasingly.

"Blackmail?" he smirked.

"Yes. Now please stay here and go anywhere okay."

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She pushed open the gates with her foot, and started to walk to Naruto's house. Sasuke watched her leave, he could see her walking away, then he saw her a little bit, finally she was out of sight. He stared at the gates, then he turned around. He didn't want to leave Sakura, but he didn't want to stay and do nothing. He was stuck, he sat down. 'I cant leave her. She'll tell everyone, and I know she will do it to.'

* * *

Sakura finally reached Naruto's house. The window's where open and she smelt ramen. She knocked on the door with her _good_ hand. She heard footsteps frantically going down the stairs. He was so lucky, he didn't live with any parents, he didn't have any rules, he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. The door sung open, "Hello?" He looked at Sakura, her emerald eyes putting him into a trance.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey Naruto."

"How are you?"

He right arm burned she clinched her teeth in pain, being careful not to show it, "Good, Good. And yourself?"

"Eh, can't complain."

She smiled. "Hey Naruto what did you do, um like 3 days ago?"

_Into this night I wander  
It's morning that I dread  
Another day of knowing of  
The path I fear to tread  
Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
Nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied_

"Actually its funny you ask that. I don't remember a thing. I remember going to the ramen stand and then I was in the woods lying on the ground.

"Oh, that's weird."

"Ya it was."

"Okay Naruto I was just seeing what was going on with you."

"Do you want to come in?"

"No, no its okay I have to go anyway."

"Okay Sakura see ya later in practice."

"Okay, Bye Naruto."

"Bye." he shut the door, more footsteps and then the smell of more ramen, barbeque pork.

* * *

Sakura started to walk back to the gates, to her amazement Sasuke was there. He was sitting in a nearby tree. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Your sitting in a tree."

"Hn."

"Naruto doesn't remember anything."

"Good."

"So now what?"

"I guess we go back to the village."

"What if they start to ask questions?"

"We give them short answers."

"Fine."

"Fine."

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear _

Then they both started to walk to the village. They weren't sure what they were going to do, or what they were going to say. They just hoped for the best. Then all of the sudden there was a sickening _crash_. Sasuke turned around sharply. Sakura stood frozen with fear. Then there was a familiar voice, "Now, now where have you to been?"

* * *

**Yay another chapter done! WHO IS THAT?!?!?!?! I will update my other story soon. Send in reviews and song suggestions, please send in flames in private messages. Thanks for reading. Please click Mr. Purple Dude at the bottom of your screen **

Sasukes-Angel0221


	10. Unexpected Visit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Lyrics_

_Flashback, with the words flashback (DUR) _

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Inner Self) I.E. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**A/N: Hey thnks for the many reviews I got on the last chapter. This song is "Taking Me Over" By Evanescence, thnks to "A Lone Black Rose." Please ready my current brand new story!**

**Last Chapter On R.a.F.:  
**

Then they both started to walk to the village. They weren't sure what they were going to do, or what they were going to say. They just hoped for the best. Then all of the sudden there was a sickening _crash_. Sasuke turned around sharply. Sakura stood frozen with fear. Then there was a familiar voice, "Now, now where have you to been?"

* * *

**Chapter 10 Unexpected Visit**

"Kakashi-sensi!" Sakura cried, and ran up to give him a big hug.

"Hey Kakashi." Sasuke mumbled.

"Where have you two been? I was worried sick it was 3 days since I have heard from you."

Sakura quickly answered, "We were lost on the path of life." Then she looked at Sasuke, and he just stared at the trees.

Kakashi smirked, "Oh I see." and he winked his eye at Sasuke. Sasuke just gave him that, Shut up if you know what is good for you, look.

Sakura didn't catch the wink, "Is there something in your eye Kakashi?" she walked up to his face to look in his eyes.

Kakashi pushed her back a little, "No, no never mind." He smirked again, 'so they were off _together_ huh? I wonder who kissed who first? I mean I knew that Sasuke liked Sakura but it's not like him to go off with her. Ha ha ha.' He thought.

"Well you two have missed a lot of training, and you will just have to make up for it."

"What do we have to do?" Sakura asked.

"Both of you have to run 150 laps, have to do 100 pushups, and you have to take me out to ramen."

"100 pushups!" she cried.

"Hn."

"Okay you guys better get started-"

"Tomorrow." Sasuke said interrupting.

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"Tomorrow we will do this. We have been training ourselves for the past 3 days we at least deserve some rest don't you think?"

"I guess so." he smiled again, "Tomorrow then." With that he walked away from the gates back into the village.

"What was that Sasuke?"

"….."

_you don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do..._

"Why did you say that. Now he is going to think that something happened between us." Then she hit him on his shoulder. He grabbed her and they both flew into some nearby trees.

He pushed her down to the ground holding her shoulders so she wouldn't move away, "Sakura," he whispered. "Never, never! Say something that happened between us out loud, ever!" he squeezed her shoulders harder.

"Sasuke, stop you are hurting me!"

Still whispering hey said, "Then don't say anything out loud okay. Sakura you don't understand, Dosu, Kin, and Zaku almost killed you because you were with me. I wont let that happen again, I wont feel horrible that you died because of me when I could of prevented it."

"Don't worry about me. I am not living with my mother anymore Sasuke, I am 17 years old. I am a big girl now, I can take care of myself."

"What if you can't?" he hissed.

She raised her arm up and stroked his hair, it was so soft, "Then its my problem to fix, not yours." He let go of her shoulders, allowing her to sit up. She moved closer to him and turned her head around to make sure there was no one there, and she gave him a hug. It took a few seconds for him to hug her back which made it a little awkward. Then she got up and walked away from the trees he followed after her. The walked back into the village, there home.

Just as they were going to their homes, they passed the ramen stand and there was Naruto. He was stuffing his face with ramen, it was flying everywhere. Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Naruto turned around sharply and one of his chopsticks flew and hit Sasuke in the gut. Sakura burst out laughing and so did Naruto, Sasuke picked up the chopstick and flung it at him. Naruto dodged it and said, "Waiter, yes waiter I need a chop stick it seems my uneven tempered friend seems to have thrown mine into the ground." Sasuke just glared at him, and Sakura put her hand in front of her mouth trying to stop laughing.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke."

"Hey we have to train tomorrow do you want to come join? It will be fun."

"No he doesn't have to. Actually I don't want him there."

"Come one you can't have Sakura all to yourself, she is mine."

Sakura giggled awkwardly.

"No she's not yours. Are you Sakura?"

Ignoring the question she said, "SO are you going to come or what?"

"Ya count me in!"

"Okay Naruto we will see you later."

"Okay bye." he turned around and started eating his ramen again.

* * *

Sasuke started to walk away quickly, not even paying attention to him she bought a package of ramen. When she turned around she noticed how far away he was, she started to walk a normal pace. Then when there was hardly anyone around she ran up to him. 

"Hey why'd you leave so quickly?"

"…."

"Well are you going home?"

"Why do you let him say that you belong to him?"

"Wh-What?"

"When he says that you belong to him, why do you go along with it?"

"I don't know."

"Well don't do it anymore."

"Why not?"

"….."

"Oh I see you are jealous."

"…."

"Your jealous of Naruto! You think that if me and him spend some alone time just the two of us that we will be going out, or making out!" She started to laugh.

"…."

_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me _

have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then

"Don't worry about Naruto. I don't like him. He is like my brother, he is over-protecting, I have known him longer than you have so don't worry about it."

"Fine."

"So where are you going?"

"Home."

"Well I will walk with you, since my house is only like 7 houses down from yours."

He was going to say, _"No your not going with me, its to dangerous." _But he knew just as well she would still follow him. "Hn."

They started to walk towards Sasukes' house, they passed so many cherry blossom trees, apple trees, and oak trees. It smelt so wonderful, it was the middle of spring and it was so full of life. The got up the street where they both lived. Something was different though, Sasuke felt it. They walked up to his house and his windows were broken, shattered glass all over the deck. He moved the door handle and the door just fell to the ground making a loud _BAM_! They didn't say anything they just looked at each other and walked around. There were books open and pages ripped out and thrown everywhere. There were plates and silverware on the floor, some broken. His clothes were torn and spread out everywhere. They walked in and out of all the rooms in the house, all trashed.

"What happened to your house?"

"…."

"Does anyone else have a key."

"They didn't need one, the windows are shattered. There is also mud prints on the ground." he bent over to touch the mud, "Its still wet, it happened recently, maybe 20 minutes ago."

"Who would of done this."

"Itachi, Orochimaru, Atakausi. I could name more."

"They all hate you?"

"I am the last of my clan, well the last _real_ member. They could just as easily wipe out my clan. So they hate me, I have the Sharingan and I am very strong. Of course they all hate me."

"Oh. Well you cant stay here obviously, lets go to my house, I have 3 extra rooms."

He didn't argue. They walked past six or seven house and finally got to hers. She smelt something, not flowers or trees but something like sulfur.

"Do you smell that Sakura?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Its sulfur."

"Yeah." She walked up to the door curiously, and opened it, a burst of black smog hit her in the face. Taking out the oxygen in her lungs.

"Get down Sakura." she couldn't hear him, the roar of the fire was to loud.

He grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the ground. She stood up and ran out into the street with Sasuke.

"What, What was that?" she asked out of breathe.

"Your house, its on fire. Who would do this to do you?"

"I don't know. I don't have any enemies that I know of but-" she stopped, her eyes fell onto her burning house. "Daichi." she whispered.

"Daichi? But Sakura he's-"

"Dead. Yes I know that Sasuke. But maybe the people that killed him and my mom arent. What if they are after me?"

"They didn't go after your father though."

"He died in his sleep a couple months ago." she said silently.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to make you guys worry. Or actually I thought that you wouldn't care."

"So you have been living by your self?"

"Yes. You have as well."

"Hn. The people that killed your mom and Daichi might be out to get you then?"

"I don't know I hope not."

"What are we going to do about your house."

"I don't know."

_believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me _

i look in the mirror and see your face  
if i look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

"We cant leave it here to burn."

"I know." she stared at her _house_, or what was left of it at least.

Sasuke said a few words that she couldn't make out, and out from his mouth gallons of water and he put out the fire.

"Well it looks like we have no where to go."

"Yeah we do. We can go to the hotel, Kohona's finest."

"I don't have any money."

"I do." she reached into her pocket and took out what looked like a two hundred dollars.

"I'm not going to let you pay for me."

"You can pay me back later."

"Fine."

They walked up to the hotel, and looked around to see if anyone that they knew was there, nobody.

"Hi how much for two rooms."

"That would be fifty dollars each so one hundred dollars. How many nights will you be staying?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, um I'm not sure."

"That's okay we will just charge you every day that you check into the admissions desk. Alright, here are your keys."

"Thank you."

"We hope that you have a great stay here."

"Thank you." she said again. "Here Sasuke, here are your keys."

"Hn."

"Your welcome."

"Hn."

"Just say thank you."

He sighed heavily, "Thanks."

"Your welcome!"

They walked up the stairs to their separate rooms, they were right next to each other. "Okay Sasuke see you in the morning."

* * *

"Okay." he walked into his room and shut his door. He looked at the clock, it said 9:34 p.m. It felt like midnight he was so tired but he couldn't sleep. He was to busy worrying about his house and who would do that, and set fire to Sakura's house. 'What if they hurt her?' 

(Who?)

'Who ever is after her.'

(Well you don't know who that is so you cant assume that they'd hurt her.)

'They set fire to her house.'

(Yeah I guess that you could assume that they would hurt her then.)

'I have to talk to her about this.'

(Then go.)

'I will.'

He walked up out of his room, and opened her door, she was sleeping on top of the blankets. 'Better not wake her.' he thought, 'she has been through a lot today.' He walked back to his room and laid out on his bed. He stared at the clock again, 10:21 p.m. He closed his eyes, then he heard something. He shot open one of his eyes and his gaze met the window. It opened slowly, Sasuke laid there prepared to kill what ever came out. Nothing came out of the window, just wind. The curtains started to move in and out of the window, he stared at them. Then the lamp next to him fell over and shattered on the carpet, he got up and looked around, he couldn't see anything, but with the lamp being his only light in the room all saw was black. He bent over to pick up the glass pieces when something hit him on the back of his shirt, hard. He turned around sharply with his sharingan.

"What do you think you are doing?" the figure hissed.

'That voice,' Sasuke thought, 'I know that voice.'

"Who are you?"

"I am very upset that you have forgotten me already S-Sasuke." the figure walked closer to him, then Sasuke could make out the figure.

"Orochimaru."

"Yes. Yes it is me."

"What do you want?"

"Well you were suppose to visit me 2 days ago."

"Yes. I know."

"But you weren't there. And lying to me is a big mistake." Orochimaru grabbed his throat, "Don't piss me off Sasuke." he let his throat go.

"I will be there soon. I know the way you just have to give me time."

"What is holding you back. Obviously if it is messing with my valuable time it should be killed, hm?"

"I am trying to get a diversion, so I can leave without anybody noticing."

"If anybody does notice you. I will kill them."

"Good to know. Now leave here if someone comes up here and see's you they could-"

"They could what? Tell Tsunade on me? That fat old cow what will she do?"

"Just go."

_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me _

i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

"Be at my lair in 4 days. 4 days Sasuke, or you will never get that power that you need to kill your brother."

"Fine. I will leave soon."

"You better leave tonight, or tomorrow morning or else."

"Leave."

Orochimaru disappered into the night. Sasuke walked around and picked up the pieces on the floor. 'I have to make it look like I was never here.'

(What are you doing?)

'We have to leave.'

(Why?)

'I cant risk not getting power.'

(What about Sakura.)

He sighed, 'She will just have to deal with it and understand.'

(Yeah right. She loves us and you are just going to leave without saying goodbye we already tried that once and she followed us!)

'She wont do that again, I will make sure of it.'

(How?)

'I am going to have to be silent and leave out the window.'

(What? So your not going to leave her a note or anything, kiss her goodbye.)

'No. If Orochimaru finds out that she was in the room next to mine, he will think that she is a distrcation. Which she is. Then she will find her and kill her. I wont forgive myself if that happens.'

(But-)

'Don't talk anymore.'

(Fine. But you are going to screw this up.)

"What ever." He began to pick up the blanket and put them just how they were before he came in. Then he got the things that he brought and jumped out the window. He landed on the dumpster underneath the window then there was a loud _BOOM!_ Then he ran.

* * *

Sakura shot up from her bed, "What was that?" Then she ran over to Sasuke's room. She swung the door open, "Sasuke what was that noise did you hear it?" There was no answer, she walked over to the bed, everything was just how it was before they came here. "No." she saw the curtains going in and out of the window, she peered out of it. There was no one by the hotel. "Sasuke no." She sat on his bed and started to cry. 

_Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

* * *

_

**Another chapter done. This chapter was long. It took me like 2 hours to write this. Please send in reviews, song suggestions, and story suggestions. Thnks for the p.m. I've gotten.**

**THNKS**


	11. Missing

**A/N I HAVE A NEW C2 OUT THAT I MADE, IF YOU WANNA BE MANAGER OF IT LET ME KNOW EITHER THROUGH REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Lyrics_

_Flashback, with the words flashback (DUR) _

"_Talking"_

'Thinking'

(Inner Self) I.E. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**A/N: Hey guys. I will now be answering reviews that I get for each of my stories on the next chapter of the story…..if that makes any sense. I don't know if I will continue "Losing Ino" I need more reviews on that one to make my decision. I made a new chapter for "An Abused Flower a Clueless Man." about a week ago. Also the next chapter is a maybe on "One Kiss" I need more ideas. Thanks for the song suggestions that I have gotten from, SakuraGaara and A Lone Black Rose. I will probably use them throughout my time here. Also I have a new imaginary friend LOL like some people talk to them selves or other people and they make up like "fairies" I have seen or other things so mine will be BubbleBee lmao. Also I might be making a Teen Titans fic soon so look out for that. That is the latest news with me and this story!!!!!!**

**This song is "Missing" by Evanescence. (Thnks again, A Lone Black Rose. )**

**Last Chapter On R.a.F.:**

Sakura shot up from her bed, "What was that?" Then she ran over to Sasuke's room. She swung the door open, "Sasuke what was that noise did you hear it?" There was no answer, she walked over to the bed, everything was just how it was before they came here. "No." she saw the curtains going in and out of the window, she peered out of it. There was no one by the hotel. "Sasuke no." She sat on his bed and started to cry.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Missing**

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

_With Sakura:_

Her body was stretched out on laying on his bed. The pillow wet with the many fallen tears, she couldn't help it she had been betrayed. Her breathes were expelling out of her like she was getting punched in the gut a thousand times, she wished that was the case, it would of hurt **so** much less. The one person that she ever felt safe with, was the person that left her _again. _She thought that after she chased him once….that maybe he wouldn't do it again. How wrong she was though, she could never tame Uchiha Sasuke, though she longed to so much. Laying on _his _bed, with _his _scent, and _he_ wasn't there. She sobbed harder, the worst part was though…..she couldn't do a damn thing about it. It's not like she can go and chase him, she doesn't now where he is. Even if she knows where he is going, she has no thoughts on how to get there. Sakura sat up and glanced at the clock…midnight. Her options racing through her mind. So many _"what ifs"_ went through her mind, and soon left after she knew that they wouldn't happen.

'What if there was a tracking device still on him?'

'What if he comes back?'

'What if he never left?'

'What if he is just down stairs in the cafeteria getting something to eat?'

'What if-'

She stopped thinking. Her mind stopped racing and her heart stopped pumping the blood that she needed to survive. She needed Sasuke, he was the only thing that she was worth living for, and he knew that. With out him……there was no sun.

'How could he lust leave me when he knew that I need him? When he knew that I loved him?'

(I don't think that he would of just left without it being important…)

'He was going to leave in the beginning.'

(That was to avenge his clan. It was imp-)

'Not it wasn't important. He wasn't strong enough to fight Itachi any way and I know that….so does he.'

(He needs powe-)

'He doesn't _need _anything thing! He doesn't _have _to go any where! He is so damn selfish!'

Her inner self didn't say anything else. No one could get through to her now, it wasn't even worth the effort. The only thing that could make her better, was the thing that made her the way that she is…Sasuke. She peered out the window again, hoping that he would be there, no matter how much her mind told her not to bother. Her eyes scanned the alley beneath the window, darkness, just pure darkness. She couldn't see a thing, even though she new he wasn't there. Sakura looked at the clock again 1:03 a.m. She sat down on his bed again, she glared at the door. Her eyes burning a hole through the mahogany, she didn't even blink, she couldn't she might miss him returning.

'I have to go after him.'

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

(….)

'What if he needs me?'

(If he needed you then he would of asked you to come.)

Still she stared at the door, hoping that he would return. Her eyes fluttered closed for a second, then shot open. Sakura was exhausted, she had to go to sleep, no matter how tired she was though, she vowed not to sleep. Once again her eyes fluttered closed, then they opened for a moment then they closed again. She was asleep….for now.

* * *

_With Sasuke_. 

After he jumped out the window he ran down the alley until he couldn't see the hotel any longer, then he walked. The comforting wind of spring was around him, he couldn't feel it though, when he left the hotel…he lost the ability to feel anything. His heart was ice-cold, and he felt it. If someone were to hit him in the chest, his heart would surely shatter into a thousand pieces. To him, that would hurt less. He left Sakura, the only person who ever a gave a shit about him, and he hurt her _again_.

(How many times do you have to hurt her until you are happy?)

'….'

(You know that you are making a big mistake…)

'There is no other choice.'

(You have another choice, and you know it. Why you are so blind to it is beyond me, and I am the only person that would understand. Sasuke you have _always_ had another choice!)

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

'There is nothing I can do about it..'

(Yes you can. Go back there and fix it.)

'I cant. If I'm not at Orochimarus' lair by tomorrow he will send more ninjas after me, probably higher ranked then me and kill who ever is with me. He will find out about Sakura. I know it.'

(So now you know everything? What if your wrong? That might not ever happen.)

'I still cant take the risk.'

(Well right now….your risking everything that you have ever had with Sakura. Now you are just going to blow it all and you will never get it back again.)

'I need power.'

(….)

He continued to walk in the dark, he didn't know what time it was, he really didn't care either. The guilt and pain that he was feeling was blinding him from every other thought that came to mind. He could get attacked right now and he probably would forget how to fight. She was such a distraction to him, that was bad. With her on his mind he could get killed. His death and love would be in vain, and hurting Sakura would be nothing but a waste. All the tears that she would cry over him, and all the things that he had said…..He couldn't risk that. Sasuke had to go to Orochimarus' he had to get power and kill Itachi. Then they could be together, then everything would go back to the way it was suppose to be. Right? He shook his head, he passed many restaurants his stomach growled. It was noon since he last ate anything. The ramen store was open so he went in to buy something. Barbeque pork ramen, chicken ramen, mushroom ramen, he picked one a random, he really didn't care about anything right now, much less of what he ate.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"That will be 350 yen."

He reached into his pocket to grab his wallet. But, there was nothing in it, Sakura had all the money in _her_ pocket when they went to the hotel. He forgot to ask for some.

"I don't have any money." he grumbled.

"I'm sorry you cannot purchase anything from here then."

He walked out of the store.

'How am I suppose to go somewhere without any money?'

(Go back to the hotel.)

'And risk getting caught?'

(You _need_ money right. Seems like you are being very selfish today why stop with feelings, why don't you go for money to?) His inner-self asked sarcastically.

'What ever.' He didn't walk back to the hotel, just into the darkness. Streets went on for miles, and miles, he had no idea what time it was or how far he was from the hotel. He passed alleys, stores, malls, all closed. His legs were burning from walking so long and lack of sleep. He stopped at a nearby alley. Then someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the alley.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_  
_Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...  
_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

* * *

_

**A/N: WHO GRABBED SASUKE? Lol sorry for the late update. That was like almost a month. I hate not updating fast. O please R&R my other stories also I might make another thingy today dunno if its gunna be a story or a poem so look out for that. Also I have a new c2 out Sakura and Sasuke, Their Love, Their Journey if you would like to be a staff of that let me know! **


	12. Questioning Yourself, Past, And Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_LyricsHang on by Seether._

_Flashback, with the words flashback (DUR) _

"_Talking"_

'Thinking'

(Inner Self) I.E. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**A/N: **Okay. I will update this and my other stories lol. I don't know when I will do the others though. Please be patient. I just wrote like half of the chapter but I didn't save, and the computer crapped out on me and deleted it. So I have to write it now b4 I forget. PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES _WORDS TO SHY TO SAY, _and, _NOW HE WILL NEVER KNOW. _Thanks

**Last on R.a.F.**

'What ever.' He didn't walk back to the hotel, just into the darkness. Streets went on for miles, and miles, he had no idea what time it was or how far he was from the hotel. He passed alleys, stores, malls, all closed. His legs were burning from walking so long and lack of sleep. He stopped at a nearby alley. Then someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the alley

* * *

**Questioning Yourself, The Past, The Future**

_Well now I found myself  
Wish I was someone else  
My hands are stained with love  
Wish I could take it away  
I hid behind the shell  
In time the pain will melt  
My heart is stained with love  
Wish I could fake it_

_With Sakura_

She woke up. It was past three in the morning, she felt it. She had no recollection to why she was in _his_ bed. Then she remembered: he had left her…again. It was odd, she still felt him. It was hard to explain…but she still could feel him. She grabbed the sheets and hugged them, there was his scent. Then she squeezed the pillow, trying to some warmth and comfort, she couldn't though…she felt nothing. She tried to understand why he left, though it was had to understand the closed-book Uchiha. Still she tried. Sakura didn't know why he went away, she knew that he had to get revenge. Well, he really didn't _have_ to do anything, he was just to damn selfish to get it. Anyway, she knew that revenge was one of the answers, still what were the others? That couldn't be the only thing that caused him to leave…right? Revenge was a powerful and complex emotion...that she knew. When her mother and brother were murdered that was all she wanted, still she wants it…she is just better at hiding it. Though she had other goals, goals that he didn't seem to have. Of course he still had reviving his clan, but that would come later.

'I have to go find him.'

(Everything would just repeat itself.)

'I cant just sit back and do nothing.'

(Like I said, if he wanted you to come he would of asked you to. He has to have a reason for leaving you, it must have been important. He will return.)

'More important than me?'

_I gave my life away  
There's nothing left to say  
I gave my life away  
You take it in your way _

You take it in your way

(Don't be so self-centered.)

'I'm not the only one being self-centered. He left me…AGAIN! After he promised me that he wouldn't again.'

(Just wait it out.)

'I don't know what is happening to me. Why I even put up with his shit anymore. The old me wouldn't of done this, I would of just quit. What changed?'

(You.) Her inner-self said harshly.

'Yeah. I didn't want to though. I was strong in the beginning, but now I am weak, the weakest one on my team. He took me off focus. I hate change.'

(Change is good.)

'Not for me. I have to go find him. I still don't understand what I am going to do, or where I am going to look, but I am going to find him.'

Her inner-self didn't reply, for she knew that it might be a bad idea. But on the other hand….she understood why she couldn't just sit back and do nothing. For that was not the Sakura she had turned into now, because she did change. They just didn't know if it was for the better, or worse.

'I'm leaving.'

(Wait!)

'What?'

(Shut the window.)

_My selfish enemy  
Still has the best of me  
Empty and feeling numb  
Wish I could take it away  
I can't control the need  
To weak to not concede  
Wish I was deaf and dumb  
Wish I could fake it_

She smiled. Cleaning up the room, exactly as it was before, she noticed something underneath the bed. It was a piece of hair. She wouldn't of thought anything of it, except it wasn't Sasukes. Though it was black…it wasn't his. It was long and thin, nothing like his.

'Orochimaru.' she thought, 'He came in his room. **That** was the noise.' Then all of the pieces came together, she knew then what she had to do.

* * *

_With Sasuke_

It was dark, you couldn't even see where the alley ended, the only light was the moon and even that didn't help him. There was a hand covering his mouth. Thank god for that, if it wasn't there he would probably be cussing out the person who was dumb enough to stop him from getting to Orochimarus. Sasuke squirmed trying to wriggle free from the persons grasp. That just caused the person to hold him tighter, then he felt his hair getting pulled and his head was tilted backwards.

"Sasuke." the voice said, "So glad to see that you were actually on your way. We were starting to think that you were lost."

"Orochimaru?" he questioned, unable to see his captor.

"No. But I am flattered by your answer." Sasuke heard a match getting lit, then something opening. Finally there was light revealing the man.

"Oh. Kabuto. Its just you." He sighed, he was no threat to him.

"Just me? Don't you have some respect for your mentors assistant?"

He smirked and walked up to Kabuto, he watched him take a step back, as if he was afraid of him, "No."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." He said in the tsk, tsk, tsk, voice. Like he did something wrong, "Please, don't be a smart ass."

"What ever. What are you doing here? I am on my way right now. If you get caught, I am **not **going down with you."

"I wont get caught. Have you forgotten? I am one of the top escape genin there is."

"Then leave. I don't need any fucking attention coming towards me."

"Fine. I was just sent here to check up on you. Hurry up and get there, Orochimaru is getting impatient."

"He can wait. I told him that I would be there, I don't lie, Kabuto."

"Yes, yes. Your all mighty honesty. I'm sure you don't lie. Just like you haven't _lied_ to everyone here. Pretending you are something your not."

_I gave my life away  
There's nothing left to say  
I gave my life away  
You take it in your way _

I gave my life away  
There's nothing left to say  
I gave my life away  
You take it in your way

Sasuke gave him a dirty look, making Kabuto shiver.

"Oh please. Like you scare me. I could just as easily leave something on Tsunade's front door step, simply stating what your _real_ purposes are. And what you are _really _doing in Kohona."

"I'm sure you would do that. Now leave." He ignored the threat, Sasuke stepped forward, as if to challenge Kabuto. He got the message and left.

Sasuke stepped out of the alley and continued to walk to Orochimarus lair. Something however, made him think even more. He _has_ lied. A lot. He lied to everyone, about his motives, his goals…everything. There wasn't one person that he could think of that he hasn't lied to: Naruto, Ino, Tsunade, Kakashi, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Hinata...

'Sakura.' he thought.

Had he lied to her? He went through all of the memories he had with her. Almost all of them he was truthful with…except when he lied about Orochimaru. But, she figured that out so that didn't really count. Only one thing really stood out.

_Flashback_

"_You promise you wont leave?" she had asked him._

"_Don't you trust me?"_

"_No I don't. Please promise me."_

"_Even if I do promise, its just a word why does it mean so much?"--_

"_Come on Sasuke. What's the big deal?"_

"_Sakura, I promise that I wont go anywhere."_

_End of flashback._

_I can't pretend we're the same  
I can't pretend we're the same  
I can't pretend we're the same _

Oh now I found myself  
Wish I was someone else  
My hands are stained with love  
Wish I could FAKE

Was that really considered lying? He promised that when they first returned to Kohona, so was it fulfilled? He didn't leave then, so he did do that correctly. But what if it was for life? Was the promise so that he couldn't leave forever? He had no clue. All he did know, all that mattered was he remembered that moment, so it must of meant that he wasn't suppose to leave for good. He broke it.

Trying to forget the fact that he lied, that he broke a promise to the girl he loved, he thought of what she was doing.

'I wonder if she knows I left.'

(Probably. She is more than likely crying if she does. Even if she doesn't when she does find out she will cry either way.)

The guilt just kept rising, 'She always cries.'

(And its always over **you**. Over us, I mean.)

'I don't try to do it.'

(Don't you? It entertainment is it not?)

More guilt, and more pain, 'Yes it is. That has nothing to do with it though. I have to do this. Its better for everyone.'

(How is it better for her?)

He thought about that, part of the reason he was doing this to her was because he thought that it would be better for her. Though he didn't know how. 'I-I don't know.'

(What? Is it _better_ for her to cry? Is it _better_ for her to worry? Is it _better_-)

'I get it.'

(I don't think you do. You say that this is better for her, and yourself. Its just causing you both grief and pain. What if you do kill Itachi-)

'I **will** kill him. That is my purpose.'

(_When_ you get revenge, how will this affect you both? What will Orochimaru do to you? Will you even return to Sakura?'

He didn't think about that. Sasuke didn't know what he was going to do after he got revenge. Orochimaru wouldn't just let him leave, he knew that, he wasn't naïve. Was he just going to kill him to and come back to Kohona. Though…he wouldn't exactly be welcomed back with open arms, he knew that to. Either way he basically lost. The only sure way to win, that was to be with Sakura. He wouldn't get power that way though but he would still have her love. Still he would have it anyway…right? She would never stop loving him….or would she? She could only cry for so long, she wouldn't just stop loving him right? All of these questions popped into his mind. He didn't want her to hate him, or stop caring for him. He was torn between love and revenge. Sasuke wanted them both, needed them both. He felt that he could only choose one though, he just didn't know which. He saw Orochimarus lair in the distance, he would have to make his decisions fast.

_Oh now I found myself  
Wish I was someone else  
My hands are stained with love  
Wish I could FAKE_

_  
I gave my life away  
There's nothing left to say  
I gave my life away  
You take it in your way

* * *

_

_With Sakura (again)_

She left the money on the bedroom table, enough for the one night that they **should've **stayed. She went off to go and find him, she had to get him back. Sakura knew that he would be going to _his_ lair. It sickened her know to say the name, to even think it. Now…now she had to go see him in person, she wanted to avoid that scenario though. All she wanted to do was catch Sasuke before he got to his lair and stop him. She knew that she would have to come up with something _very_ persuasive though. Sakura ran down the alley ways, past closed convenient stores, and running in the moonlight. She was all alone, even her shadow left her alone in the dark. Sakura knew that she wouldn't get any help from anyone, that if she was in trouble that Sasuke might not be there to save her. Still she was willing to risk it. Her legs were burning with the fire that she needed to survive, that she had to have to continue. She ran so fast, breaking tree branches in her path, startling birds, yet she was trying to be as silent as the wind. It was hard though, she had to run to catch up with him, and be stealthy not to get caught. He was worth it though. Finally she saw a piece of the discreet lair, she was almost there.

_I gave my life away  
There's nothing left to say  
I gave my life away  
_

_You take it in your way_

_You take it in your way_

_You take it in your way_

_You take it in your way

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay I'm done with this chapter! I don't know if the song fit but thanks for the suggestion, I try to put all of the songs suggestions into my chapters. PLEASE REVIEW. I wont be updating for a while…however if I get more reviews than I just might**

**Please read my other stories and poems I just made. I seriously have to concentrate more on my chapter stories…sorry I just cant contain myself. Okay I will try to update other stories tomorrow, I will TRY please don't get mad if I don't. And sorry if this chapter sucked.**

**Thnks**

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


	13. Psh, Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Lyrics_

_Flashback, with the words flashback (DUR) _

"_Talking"_

'Thinking'

(Inner Self) I.E. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**A/N** Kk, i am updating this, i will do the others this weekend probably! I'll try...dont worry i wont leave them hanging. Thnks for the reviews i have gotten from everyone. I decided that i am making a sequel after this story, since we are almost to the end.. Let me know if that is what you guys want, Made a new story yesterday so...please read!

**Last chapter of R.a.F.**

Her legs were burning with the fire that she needed to survive, that she had to have to continue. She ran so fast, breaking tree branches in her path, startling birds, yet she was trying to be as silent as the wind. It was hard though, she had to run to catch up with him, and be stealthy not to get caught. He was worth it though. Finally she saw a piece of the discreet lair, she was almost there.

* * *

**Psh, Memories**

**--**

_(With Sasuke)_

He was there. The gloomy, depressing lair it self. It was a cave, a gray empty hole in the earth. Secretive and alone, no trees no nothing surronding it. Loneliness and fear was all that surpassed everything. Slowly he walked up the entrance, he glanced around making sure that no one would notice him, though he was quite sure that no one would dare come over here. Nobody did any more, not after the fire. The Fire. There was a whole secret clan living here, nobody knew who they were though, the scrolls and information was burned. The cause was unknown and not many people lived. A few families made it out alive but they kept their identity a secret, so that no one would know who they were. The survivors were powerful people, they were mostly children though. It creeped Sasuke out to be here, knowing that all of those people died right beneath his feet. Then again...he was used to it. He did of course still live in the Uchiha mansion, were everyone was killed, murdered, died. Put what ever lable you want on it, they were dead. He entered the lair the cold air sent a shiver down his spine. The sound of_ drip, drip, drip, _from the water on the ceiling was everywhere. The flutter of bats wings echoed through out the cave. A true horror movie. The only thing missing was the crazy blood thristy man...oh wait, he was in here. Orochimaru. The name repeated in Sasukes mind, there was no turning back now. He opened another door, and he cringed at what he saw.

* * *

_(With Sakura) _

So. Close. Miles away. Meters away. Feet Away. Finally, inches away. Sakura walked on the barren ground that lead to the lair. No trees, flowers, animals, nothing. It was so sad, so depressing. Carefully she moved across the stones beneath her feet, she tried not to disturb the sacred ground, for she had to heard the story. She bent down to touch the soild ground, only to recieve disturbing images as her eyes began to close.

_Flashbacks_

_Flames._

_Cries._

_Tears._

_"Mommy? Daddy? Brother!?" _

_Smoke._

_Heat._

_Room spinning._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Smog._

_Pounding._

_CRASH_

_THUD_

_"Baby!"  
_

_Man grabs child and whisks the child over his shoulder. _

_Child passes out and soot is on its face._

_Beams fall down._

_More cries._

_More screams._

_Blood._

_Scattered bodies._

_"RUN!!"_

_Shrills._

_BOOM_

_End of Flashbacks._

Her eyes opened. "Wh-What was that?" She spoke out loud. Fatigue quickly struck her, she got dizzy and slipped and fell onto the ground. Her body strectched out, shaken, and tears fell down her face. She didn't know why though, there was no physical pain, nobody trying to hurt her. Something in the flashbacks, in the ground just made her cry. Sakura sat up her feet crossed and she stared at the ground.

What was wrong with her?

Why the flashbacks?

Why was this place...so familiar?

She scanned the place swiftly. Had she been here before? No. If she had lived there...then she would been in the fire. Right? Then she lived...but then...she would have been apart of the secret clan. Wait...what? Secret clan? But she wasn't strong, well not compared to Sasuke or Naruto. She had no special thing like Sharingan, Byakkugan, or anything like that. So then...what? This was all so confusing.

_BANG!_

Here eyes quickly shifted towards the lair. Smoke poured out of the 'secret' opening. She stood up and walked towards the entrance, the smoke would be the perfect cover, they would not be able to see her when she goes in. Sakura looked to her left, then her right, nobody was around...then again who was she expecting? She shook the thoughts out of her head about the flashbacks, and there meanings. She walked into the lair, the smoke clouding all around her, she blended in perfectly.

* * *

_(With Sasuke)_

Black, thick smoke surrounded him. He couldn't believe what he had just saw, but it was Orochimaru what did he expect? The snake sannin panted just a few feet infront of Sasuke. Blood dripping down his face and his finger tips. Leaving a dark pool under his feet. Just a few moments before the smoke a ninja was right infront of Orochimaru, they were discussing something, must of been business Sasuke figured. Then everything changed, the sannin's face turned dark and he shook his head, the other ninja stood there shocked. He made a few handsigns and then..._BAM_. No more other ninja, just his blood. The smoke had to have been from the stone that Orochimaru hit when he killed the other ninja. That was how powerful the jutsu was, he hit the earth and in its injury it released smoke. So much that if someone were to come in right now, you wouldn't be able to see them. But...who would come to a place like this?

"Sasuke." A voice said, snapping Sasuke out of the past.

"Hn."

"I see you have arrived. Late...none-the-less."

"What ever. I told you I'd be here when I got here."

Orochimaru clicked his tounge, "Sasuke, do not talk to **me** that way. Kabuto sure what they hell, but not to me. Have you forgotten why you are here?"

"No." he said shamefully.

"Good."

Sasuke stared at the blood, there was now more of it surrounding the killer. Orochimaru caught Sasukes glare, "He...should of listened."

"What?"

Orochimaru walked away from the pool of liquid, leaving a trail of red footprints behind him, "Nobody disobeys me Sasuke. **No one**, the sooner you learn and understand that, they better. For both of us."

Sasuke didn't ask anymore questions, "Are you going to train me yet?"

"Patience Sasuke." He circled the prodigy.

"Hn. I don't have any, the sooner **you** understand that the better." he growled.

"My, my. Some one is a little anixous to learn aren't we?"

"What ever."

"Fine. You want to train? Lets do it. Kabuto." Orochimaru called.

The genin appeared out of no-where, and bowed, "Yes?"

"You are going to battle Sasuke."

Kabuto smirked, but you could tell that he was holding back a slight hint of fear, "Fine."

Sasuke was shocked also, "What? Why am I going to waste my time with him?"

"Waste your time? With _me? _Yeah right, I could kick your ass."

"You mean kiss it?" Sasuke bickered.

"You wish."

"What? You know you fu-"

"Stop" He ran up and grabbed both of them by there throats, and held them up against the wall, "Stop arguing."

"Sorry master." Kabuto apologized and attempted to look at Sasuke and give him a rude glare but the grip from Orchimaru's hand was to great, he couldn't even budge.

Sasuke looked away, and Orochimaru released them, making them both fall to the ground with a _thud_. They quickly stood up and faced each other, Sasuke smirking, and Kabuto had a death stare planted onto his face.

"Go." Orochimaru commanded.

Kabuto flung kunia's and shurikens at Sasuke. He dodged them with ease.

"Chidori." Sasuke yelled.

"Shit." Kabuto cursed as he tried to run away from him.

Orochimaru chuckled, 'I see Sasuke has improved, not enough to destroy his brother. No, not even close. Itachi is almost out of my league. Almost, Sasuke could kill Kabuto though, I think they have both realized that.' he thought.

Sasuke chased after Kabuto he was almost towards him.

"Stop." Orochimaru called. Kabuto stood still, Sasuke still ran towards him with the Chidori at hand. "Stop!" he yelled again. Sasuke was closer to him now, "Kabuto don't move." Orochimaru told him. Kabuto nodded nervously. The sannin ran fast to catch up with Sasuke, he went behind him and grabbed his hand. The Chidori quickly despitated. Sasuke was so close to Kabuto now, he was about arms length away from him, another few seconds and he would have been hurt, maybe even dead.

"What" Sasuke hissed, "Are you doing?"

"You will listen to me. You will play by my rules. And you **will** obey me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Kabuto! Take Sasuke to his room, he has to learn his place."

"Yes sir." Kabuto bowed and escorted Sasuke out of the room.

They were in the hallway, you couldn't see the entrance anymore, the cave walls were getting closer and closer together, indentations in them were the rooms. There were many rooms and hardly any lights. The smoke from before still filled the cave, there was no way for it to go away. Smog filled Sasuke lungs as he walked, making him a little tired.

Kabuto stopped. "Here. Training is at dawn." He walked away, his figure getting less and less visible as he walked into the smoke.

Sasuke opened the door, the room was well decorated. It looked better than the hotel, which wasn't hard to do. He swore he saw a few cochroaches squrim by there. Anyway, there was a huge bed that lifted at least a foot off the ground, and a black canopy that hung over it. One lamp, a bathroom, and a closet. Everything was dark, damp and quiet. Just like he liked it. He changed his cloths and sprawled on his bed, he closed his eyes and attempted to sleep.

* * *

_(With Sakura)_

He walked down here. She followed them. Kabuto stopped right here. Didn't he? What if this was the wrong room, and someone else was in it? That person could kill her. Blow her cover, expose her and might hurt Sasuke. She was sure that this was his door though, the smoke covered her so that Kabuto wouldn't see her, or even Sasuke. So this was it. She followed him twice and it all lead up to this. Standing in a doorway, that she wasn't even sure was his. Were there camera's here? Guards? Anything? Why was she worried? Everything was in her favor, the smoke, the time of day, she saw Orochimaru leave the lair soon after Kabuto and Sasuke fought. So he wasn't here. Then Kabuto left and followed Orochimaru after he called his name. So she was the last person here, except for Sasuke. At least...she thought.

"Nothing else I can do. I can't just leave now." she whispered to reasure herself.

She slowly knocked on the door.

* * *

**KK, i updated!! Surry if the fight thingy sucked. Like I said at the top, we are almost done with this story, and no NO LEMON, in the next chapter or anyothers, its rated T come on! I let you guys make it yourself in your **_**minds**_** lol. So cliffie! lol. PLEASE REVIEW! I will update the stories soon don't worry!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! THNKS **

**Have a great summer!**

**  
Sasukes-Angel0221**

**p.s. I made ANOTHER story! WIll updated them all ASAP!**


	14. Surprise?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Lyrics_

_Flashback, with the words flashback (DUR) _

"_Talking"_

'Thinking'

(Inner Self) I.E. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**A/N. I updated Early THIS CHAPTER HAS A HUGE SURPRISE!!**

**Last chapter of R.a.F.**

"Nothing else I can do. I can't just leave now." she whispered to reassure herself.

She slowly knocked on the door.

* * *

**Surprise?**

_--_

He couldn't sleep. He just kept going over what Orochimaru had told him after he fought Kabuto. Then he got pissed and he got in trouble, but still…what he told him still stuck in his mind. Was he going to do it?

_Flashback- 1 hour 30 minutes ago._

"_You have improved much Sasuke." Orochimaru had told him._

"_Hn."_

"_That is why I've decided to give you your mission right now. To test both loyalty and strength."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You know how I want all of the villages in my command..."_

"_Hn."_

"_I want you to **kill **Lady Tsunade."_

"…"

"_Do you accept?"_

"_I don't have a choice."_

"_Good. Get some rest you start first thing in the morning. Kabuto has already packed your things."_

"_Hn."_

_End of Flashback._

His thoughts were disturbed though. There was a knock at the door.

_--_

Sakura took a deep breath, the other person on the other side of the door didn't open yet. She was hoping it was Sasuke, there still was a chance that it wasn't. She knocked again, making it a little more quieter, incase there were still other people in the 'lair.'

_--_

Slowly Sasuke got up he hoped that the other person would just leave. But the hope was shattered when they knocked a second time. His feet scuffled as he opened the door, his hand reached the handle and he turned.

_--_

There was a noise. Sakura looked down at the silver handle. It was moving and the door was opening!

"Oh my God!" she whispered as she gazed that the person standing in front of her, "Sasuke!"

"Sakura?" he didn't believe his eyes.

"Sasuke." she repeated staring at him wide-eyed.

"What are you doing here?" he looked down the halls making sure no one else was there.

"I'm-" She started.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room, shutting the door quietly, trying not to create to much attention to himself.

"How did you get in here? Why are you here? What are you doing? Sakura do you know-"

She grabbed his head and pulled it towards hers, gently she kissed him, "I missed you."

"You missed me? So that was a reason for you to risk your life? Mine?" He questioned completely ignoring the fact that she had kissed _him_ this time.

"I can take care of myself Sasuke-kun, I already told you that."

"You have to go." He looked around his room for an exit, there was none though. Orochimaru probably didn't trust him enough to have one. Probably thought he would escape…which he was planning on doing after he got power and revenge and everything else that he was using Orochimaru for.

"No. I'm not leaving you again."

"Sakura." his voice was stern, just like her fathers…was before died.

"If I leave now, someone will likely find me."

"I have a mission in the morning. Orochimaru will come in here most likely. How am I suppose to explain you?"

"Mission?" She replied oblivoius to everything else he had just said.

"Hn." he stood up straighter, how was he going to explain this. Yeah, he knew exactly how this conversation was going to go.

"What mission?" Sakura inched herself closer to him.

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"I have…" Was he just going to tell her that he had to kill her mentor?

"What? It can't be that bad."

His face turned sour.

She was slightly disturbed, "_Can_ it?"

"I have to kill someone."

"That's not unusal. Especially for Orochimaru."

"…"

"Who?" she was very interested now.

He didn't give it a second thought, "Lady Tsunade."

She _laughed_, "Ha, no seriously."

Again he made a stern face.

"What? Sasuke?" Her voice was panicked, "Your not going to…wait. Did you already AGREE?"

"Hn."

"What? How could you do this to me? Sasuke she is my mentor. She's like my mother. She **has** been my mother ever since my real one was murdered. So you are just going to kill her?" She was running out of breathe.

"Sakura…" how was he suppose to comfort him now?

"You are just like the murder." her voice was full of rage.

"…"

"Someone…" her voice cracked, "Someone killed my real mother. Do you know how terrible it was for me?" she looked away from him.

"….No. Sakura I lost my mother to." he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know. So you know how it feels Sasuke. You also know what its like to lose your brother don't you. He doesn't have to be dead in the body, for him to be dead to you."

"..."

"Now…now you want to kill my step-in mother? Someone who has taken care of me. Watched over me. **Loved **me? You are willing to do this to me for your own benefit?" she pushed his arms off of her, she felt so dirty.

"You….you don't understand." He had never felt this bad before.

"Oh. I understand Sasuke. I understand perfectly. Power. Revenge. That means more to you than I do." She got a pissed off look on her face, something that was rarely seen on her.

"…"

"Now you can't even answer. Sasuke you can go burn in hell!"

"Sakura. I have to do this."

"Fuck you Sasuke! You don't have to do anything! You never had. Stop using that excuse." So much power raged through her. 'Is this how Naruto felt when the Kyuubi is about to be unleashed' She thought to herself. It felt like she couldn't even control the words that were coming out of her mouth. Her heart broke for the millionth time.

"Sakura! Its not an excuse. Keep your voice down, someone might hear you."

"I hope they do Sasuke!" She rose her hand in the air, though she had no idea why.

"…" 'What have I done?' he thought sadly.

Her eyes burned with tears, she had felt a strength she had never felt before. Her hand was still in the air, all of the sudden a few words were forced out of her mouth she had no idea what they were, or even what they meant. Still…they sounded familiar. Like she had heard them before.

"Sakura! What are you doing?"

"I love you Sasuke. But I will stop you. Even if it cost me my life." The words must of done something, a vine appeared in her hand and wrapped around the vine was a boulder, Sakura had no more will power over her body. Her arm swung the boulder backwards, than lashed it forward and it hit the cave wall and a huge hole was imprinted on it. Then she disappeared.

"What the hell? How did she do that?" He was in a daze. Was this all just a dream?

Kabuto burst in Sasuke's door, he looked at the huge hole in the wall, "What the hell did you do? Orochimaru is going to kick your ass!"

"It wasn't me!" He said with out thinking.

"Then who was it?" He questioned sarcastically.

"Me." he grumbled.

"You have a mission in five hours. Rest for it."

"Hn."

_Slam_. Kabuto slammed the door shut and Sasuke shook. What the hell just happened?

* * *

_(With Sakura.)_

The new power surged through her, with it came knew questions. Had she been right all along? Was that flashback because of the fire that happened there years before? Was she apart of the secret clan? She burst in the door of the office.

"Tsunade-sama!" she screamed.

* * *

**Okay another chapter done! I am going to make the rest and I will update every week I think….don't held me to it though, idk if that is what I am going to do!.**


	15. Please Leave?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Lyrics_

_Flashback, with the words flashback (DUR)_

"_Talking"_

'Thinking'

(Inner Self) I.E. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**A/N. bored, thought I would update this story, only about 3 or four chapters left maybe 2 idk yet. WELL!! GOOD READING! THNKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Last chapter of R.a.F.**

The new power surged through her, with it came knew questions. Had she been right all along? Was that flashback because of the fire that happened there years before? Was she apart of the secret clan? She burst in the door of the office.

"Tsunade-sama!" she screamed.

* * *

**Please Leave?**

--

"Tsunade?!" She called again.

The blonde Godaime spun around, "Sakura-san what's wrong? Its nine, thirty what do you want?"

"There is something wrong…"

"With what?!"

"With…with me!"

"What are you talking about? You are perfectly fine. Take a seat Sakura." she pointed to a chair across from her desk, and they both sat down, "Now what are you talking about, slowly please I can barely understand you when you talk fast Sakura."

She nodded and took a breath, "I think I belong to the secret clan!" she blurted out.

"What? What secret clan?"

"They one that was almost killed off by the fire."

"Why do you think you belong to it?"

"I…I was _around_ that area and…I touched the soil."

"Okay…"

"That's not it. When I touched the ground, I had all of these flashbacks."

"Huh."

"It was like I was…there."

"What was in the flash backs?"

"Just images and some bits-and-pieces of frightened conversation."

"What were the images?"

"Fire. Blood. Tears. Smoke….Then the room spun."

"Spun?" She questioned.

"Yes." Sakura closed her eyes to try and remember, "Then…"

"What?"

"There was a child…"

"A child?"

"Yes. I couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy then…but now…It was a girl!"

"A girl?" she questioned with her hands covering her face, "Sakura I don't see how this relates to you." She clenched her teeth.

She ignored the second part, "The girl was crying for her mother, father…and _brother_."

"So you think that…"

"The child was me."

"Did you get a good image of the child?"

"I saw enough. Tsunade I think that me and my family where in that fire. Then we moved here to Kohona, so that our secret would be safe. I was to young to remember everything but…when I was there it must of triggered something. My family lived here, then two years later my mother and brother were murdered. I think that they were murdered because someone found out that we were part of the secret clan. " Sakura was excited but also sadden, she thought that she had finally figured it out, she was just upset that it took her all of this time.

"I know Sakura." Tsunade sighed.

"You know?" She was shocked.

"Me, Jirayia, and Sarutobi."

"You…you all knew?"

"We were advised not to say anything. Not until somehow, someway you would figure out for your self, then we were allowed to tell you everything. We had to wait until you knew though first, so that everything wouldn't be such a shock and to much for you to take in."

"So what else don't I know about myself?"

The Godaime took another breathe, "Okay. The clans name was Hana. Which is Japanese for 'flower.' Haruno means 'spring field.' And as you already know your name means, 'cherry blossom.' Everyone in the clan had to name their girl children after flowers. They were at one with the Earth, they loved it and never took anything away with out giving something back to it. Then the fire struck, the Hana clan was an enemy to another unknown clan. The other clan lit many trees on fire, the people of the Hana clan felt terrible about the Earth being lit on fire. So some people choose to die with the Earth that was on fire. That was how much they loved the Earth. And that's why so many people died. The people that lived however didn't want the clan to die out, so they fled. Some people are scattered all over the world. And only a few are here. They were very strong individuals, there jutsu's mainly involved the Earth. "

'That's why I had that boulder-vine thing…' she thought to herself. "Who are the rest of them? Where are they?"

"I'm sorry, I can't say."

"Is the unknown clan really unknown? Or can you just not tell me?"

"I can't tell you."

Sakura growled, she wanted to know so much more about this, about _her._

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Why were you over there?"

"Where?" she played stupid.

"You know where."

"I-I was curious." she lied.

"Sakura." Tsunade spoke boldly.

"I had to clear my head." she lied again.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura stiffened, 'They don't know he left yet, that he betrayed us. They never know! Not before, not even now. How am I suppose to stay safe in this village if we can't even tell wh-'

"Hello? Is it Sasuke?" she asked again, interrupting Sakura's train-of-thought.

"Yes." she mumbled angrily. She still didn't forgive him, and she meant what she said. She would die, or she would kill him to save her _mother_. No matter what he did to her or how much she loved him. Deep down though….she wished she wouldn't have to choose.

"Tsunade."

"Yes."

"Could you leave?"

"What? Leave? My office?"

"Yes." Sakura said politely.

"Why?"

"I-I will tell you later."

"You want me to leave…and you won't tell me why?"

"Not right now."

"Sakura? Why not? What's going on?" She looked around her office to see if anyone else was in there with them.

"N-Nothing. Just please leave. Stay at my place. For the whole day!"

"Not until you tell me why!"

"Its…It's a surprise!"

"A surprise?" She asked blankly, "What kind of surprise?"

"One that I can't tell!"

"Fine." Tsunade got up, "Sakura."

"Hm?"

"You can't tell anyone about your real identity. It is to much of a risk for you. That _was_ the real reason your mother and brother were killed. Your father was instructed not to tell you, I know that he died just recently."

Sakura slumped down, "Yes."

"I'm sorry about that." Tsunade comforted, "You didn't even now then. He didn't tell you, even when he was on his death bed. I really didn't feel comfortable telling you."

"But…but I had a right to know."

"Yes you did. But with that right comes a risk. Something that me, Jirayia, Sarutobi, your mother, father, and brother weren't willing to take."

"My brother knew to?"

"Yes."

"But he was only a year older than I was and-"

"He was much weaker to."

"What?"

She sighed, "Sakura. You are the strongest one in your whole family. There were only three people ahead of you…and right now they are dead. You are the strongest member of the Hana clan, and the strongest survivor. That comes with great responsibility."

"I'm…I'm strong?" she asked almost like she didn't believe Tsunade.

"Yes. **Very**."

"How come I always did worse than Naruto, or Sasuke?"

"You didn't know that you had this power. Naruto didn't get stronger until he knew that the nine-tailed fox thrived in him. And Sasuke…well he was just naturally strong."

"So…will I get stronger if since I know now?"

"Not by just knowing alone. But by training and learning, just the basics."

"Will I be stronger than them?"

"Yes. No. It all depends on you. But that's why you can't tell **anyone**."

"Nobody knows who I am though so how could th-"

"People _do_ know who you are. Only a selected few."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you. Again, I'm sorry. Just remember what I said okay?"

"Okay." her voice grew quieter.

"I can't wait for my surprise!" Tsunade left her office.

"I can…" she said grimly. She walked back to the chair that she was sitting in.

'How could Sasuke do that to me?' she thought.

(Would you do the same?)

'No NEVER! I would never kill someone that I know. That I care about. For something that I can get from someone else.'

(Sasuke just doesn't understand.)

'He will never understand.'

(You have a new power though.) her inner-self said changing the subject.

'That my mother and brother died for.'

(They were killed for the power that they had. Not the power itself.)

'Same thing.'

(No. Completely different.)

'I just found out that I am special. That I am just like Naruto and Sasuke.'

(Tsunade said that you might even be more powerful than them.)

'Powerful then them.' she repeated in her mind, it sounded so good.

(We just have to learn how to contain it. You busted a hole in Sasukes 'room')

She remembered, 'I was upset.'

(I guess that the power runs on emotions.)

'I guess so…Sasuke will be here soon looking for Tsunade.'

(Yes.)

'She's not going to be here.'

(Yeah…)

'But I will be.'

(…What are you getting at?)

'I'm not going to let someone else that I care about die. Especially if I can do something to stop it.'

(What are you going to do.)

'Stop Sasuke.'

(How?) her inner-self asked sarcastically.

'By…by fighting him.'

* * *

**A/N Okay another chapter done! I will try and finish this story as soon as I can. Don't worry it will be good. I might do a sequel or I might let someone else do a sequel…idk yet but I will talk more about that when we get there.. Please review!**

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


	16. Changing, For The Better, Or For Worst?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Lyrics_

_Flashback, with the words flashback (DUR)_

"_Talking"_

'Thinking'

(Inner Self) I.E. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**A/N. I think there are only maybe 2 more chapters left…I think I should really plan this out lol. Thnks for the reviews! **

**Last chapter of R.a.F.**

'Stop Sasuke.'

(How?) her inner-self asked sarcastically.

'By…by fighting him.'

* * *

**Changing..For The Better...Or For Worst?**

--

_(With Sakura)_

"Yes, I will fight Sasuke." It sounded much better in her mind than when she spoke it out loud. Now it just sounded ridiculous, an impossible task for a ninja. Except…she wasn't a regular ninja now, she was a member of the Hana clan. A special, strong and secret clan. She had never felt this important in her life. She wondered if this was what Sasuke felt like, since he was the last Uchiha. Well besides Itachi. She was that last Hana member…well that she knew of at least. How was she going to fight him? She didn't even know how to use her power, the jutsu's just came to her when she was at the lair. The words poured out of her mouth unwillingly. If she got upset…would that happen again?

'_I have about five hours. Until he gets here.' _Sakura thought. _'I should try and use my jutsu's before he gets here. I'm gonna have to fight him. Orochimaru won't let him stay. And it's not like Sasuke will tell Kabuto or Orochimaru that he can't go because he told this girl about his plans and that it would ruin the surprise attack. No. Everything is in my favor.'_ This excited her, she actually had a chance of winning. She had almost beat Sasuke before…before all of this! So with her knew 'advantages.' as she called them now, she stood an even better chance! She got right to training.

'_These powers…they run on my emotions. Just like Tsunade-shishou said. They are Earth elements. So if I just get upset then maybe something will happen.'_

(Like with Naruto.) Her inner-self chimed in.

'_Hai. Just like Naruto. Only…this could make me even more powerful than him. And he has the nine-tailed fox! That killed the Yondaime and lots of the villagers.' _She remembered, she was only about two years old and that was the most talked about thing for…well ever. Right after the Uchiha Massacre.

(Get upset!) Inner-Sakura pleaded, (Try not destroy Tsunade's office though…)

"Upset. Angry. Mad." Sakura said out loud. Hoping that saying the words would make her feel a slight of there meaning, then she would get even more upset. Making the jutsu happen. _'Nothing…nothings happening.'_

(Try thinking of something that makes you upset.)

'_Like what?'_

(Sasuke.)

'_Sasuke._' she repeated, _'Sasuke.'_

"Okay." Sakura said, she put her fists together. "Sasuke. You said you were going to kill my _mother_. You care about yourself nothing else." the rage built up inside of her, she felt her eyes stinging again, "You say that you care about me. You lie to me. I kissed you and you kissed me back. Your going against my village. OUR village. You are betraying everyone and everything that has ever gave a damn about you!" Her fists glowed, the room had gusts of wind surrounding Sakura. The door and windows were closed but the wind was so strong that the glass in the panes broke, shattering to the floors below.

"I guess that's how it works." She spoke as she was panting, "That-that takes a lot out of you." She bent down to rest her body, she felt the chakra expelling out of her.

(Lets do it again.)

"Hai."

* * *

_(With Sasuke) 4 hours 15 minutes later._

"Sasuke! Uchiha!" Kabuto screamed into Sasuke's ear, "Wake up!"

"I _am_ up." He growled back.

"Orochimaru wants to see you, you lazy ass."

"…"

"GO!"

"Shut up you-"

"Sasuke, I see Kabuto here has woken you up. Are you ready?"

He refreshed his mind, _'The mission!'_ "Hn." _'I'm going to do it? -sigh- I'm going to do it. I'm going to kill Tsunade.'_

"Good. Kabuto has your things packed. This job won't be easy, you might die in the process." Orochimaru reminded.

"Hn."

"You leave in half in hour."

"Fine."

"Go to Tsunade's office. They are having the annual rally today. She doesn't participate in it of course. And all Anbu and Jounin will be over there. No distractions so you can get the job done."

"Alright."

* * *

_(With Sakura.)_

Tsunade's office was a mess. Papers, books everything scattered throughout the room. Sakura struggled to get off the floor. It was incredible to her that no one was running up the stairs to see if something was going on, or if someone was hurt. No one did though. Then of course everyone was probably at the big rally in the stadium today. Something to do with food or something ridiculous like that. But in Kohona it was a big deal, and it helped Sakura a lot. She didn't have to worry about people racing in here to stop her and Sasukes fight. Even Naruto and Kakashi were at the rally. It was perfect. Sakura glanced at the clock, she didn't have the much time left only about twenty more minutes.

'_Sasuke would know that something's up if the office is a mess.'_

(Your not going to train anymore?)

'_There's not enough time.'_

(…)

'_If I don't create the illusion that everything is in order, then Sasuke won't even bother to come in here. I have to make it seem like I wasn't even here.'_

(Fine.)

Sakura bent over and started to pick things up.

* * *

_(Sasuke)_

"Sasuke! Sasuke get over here!" Kabuto commanded.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sasuke screamed at him.

"Your leaving."

"Now?"

"No tomorrow," Kabuto rolled his eyes, "Yes. Now."

Sasuke looked up at a clock, "I still have twenty minutes left."

"We don't live that close to them. Your leaving now. Stop asking questions."

Kabuto didn't know how much Sasuke wanted to beat the shit out him. It took all of his strength and common sense not to. Because he knew that if he did Orochimaru would take the mission away from him and give it to Kabuto. Sasuke knew that was why Kabuto was acting this way, being more annoying and desperate for Orochimarus attention, just so he could get the mission.

"Fine."

"Here's your shit." Kabuto tossed over a backpack, Sasuke swung it over his shoulder briskly. "Have fun!" he said sarcastically, Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was on his way. Going to kill Tsunade, and help Orochimaru take over Kohona. So close to power, that he could almost taste it.

* * *

_(Sakura)_

"Finished!" She exclaimed proudly looking at the very clean office. She looked at the clock, five minutes. Five minutes until he would arrive. Five minutes then he would figure out that it was just a trap. Five minutes….and she would win. This moment, right here, right now, was all worth it. Worth the pain that Sasuke put her through, worth the death's that she had to deal with. She was a member of the Hana clan, she was a member of Team 7, she had people that loved her and people that cared. At this moment everything seemed to be coming together. Sasuke loved her, she knew that…but after this…would he still? That was the only thing that really bothered her, she was going to fight him…but how would this effect them? She loved him with all of her heart, even more than before if it was possible, but what about him? He kissed her multiple times when they were together, right before he left the first time, and he said that he wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to her. So…would this change anything. Sakura knew that she was being naïve and that everything was probably going to change, and not in the way she wanted to. She knew that. But still, some part of her mind wanted to think that Sasuke would thank her for everything that she was doing, for saving him. She doubted that was going to happen…but hey. A girl can dream. Again she glanced up at the clock two more minutes.

* * *

_(Sasuke_)

He saw it. Tsunade's office just like Orochimaru had said. He heard and saw everyone in the stadium, all the shops were closed, and there was no one on the street. He saw the light on in her office and he knew…that he was so close to getting what he needed. He saw a shadow in the room also, he knew that it was Tsunade. He was getting closer now, only a matter of meters away. All he needed to do was kill her and he would have it all. He had regret in his mind though, something that he had never felt. Sakura. Tsunade was like her mother to her, and he felt terrible doing this. In a way, he felt like Itachi. Itachi took Sasuke's mother away from him, and…Tsunade was like his mother also. He didn't know if he was going to do it now. He was going to kill his _mother_. Sakura's. Naruto's. To everyone one on Team 7, Tsunade was like a mother to them, it was weird nobody on Team 7 had a mother of father, but they had pretend ones. And they were good enough.

"I can't…kill her." he said as he was running through the trees and jumping on roofs.

Orochimarus voice rang throughout his mind though, changing his perspective. _"You won't get power with anyone else but me. I am your only hope Sasuke. Flee if you must, disobey me if you please, just know this, my offer isn't forever. You leave and you will never get what you need to destroy your brother. Never!" _He was right to, he wouldn't be able to find anyone else that could help him with this. Nobody. He was going to do it. He was going to kill Tsunade. He was right there, on the ledge of her office, the blinds were pulled down and he saw her shadow. He took his fist and broke the glass, he heard a scream, and he chuckled. It has begun.

* * *

**A/N The next chapter is going to be the fight! REVIEWS PLEASE I WILL UPDATE SOONER**


	17. Fight To The Death? Or Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Lyrics_

_Flashback, with the words flashback (DUR)_

"_Talking"_

'Thinking'

(Inner Self) I.E. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**A/N. I think there are only maybe 1 more chapters left! We are getting to the end! Vote for a sequel???? Sasuke is definitely OOC in this chapter…but oh well. If you have a problem with it p.m. me…lemme know -puts up fists- lol**

**Last chapter of R.a.F.**

He was right there, on the ledge of her office, the blinds were pulled down and he saw her shadow. He took his fist and broke the glass, he heard a scream, and he chuckled. It has begun.

* * *

**Fight To The Death? Or Love?**

--

Sakura chuckled as well when she saw who it was. Sasuke however did not. These new powers, this new information made Sakura a little cocky. Now cocky can do one of two things:

1. Give you the extra boost of power and energy.

Or two.

2. Wear you done because you are so full of yourself you don't know your actual limits.

Sakura was hoping it was number one.

"Sakura?" Sasuke backed up, remembering their last encounter.

"Yes."

"Where's T-"

"Tsunade? She's gone." Sakura smiled.

"Did you-"

"Tell her? No." She interrupted, she could guess every word that came out of his mouth now.

"Aa."

"Sasuke. I meant what I said. I will stop you. I love you."

"I have to do this Sakura."

She felt the anger build up inside of her, she knew that she had to control it…for now at least. "You don't _have_ to do anything. Sasuke stop this now. You can turn away from Orochimaru. Be with me. Stay here. I'll help you."

"That's not enough."

"What about me? Am I enough?"

"…"

"I'm not going to let you do this. To yourself or me." She spoke, she felt colder than him right now she had no idea why.

He laughed, "You? Sakura…you can't stop me."

"And you love me Sasuke?"

"I don't love anyone Sakura." He spoke sadly.

"Wha-"

"I _like _you."

Her heart jumped, she couldn't deal with this now. She was suppose to be fighting him. To stop him from killing her _mother_. What if this was another game? Just to make her not want to fight him. What if he felt sorry for her? Leave it to Sakura to take a comment from Uchiha Sasuke and turn it into a whole bunch of questions that shouldn't even be worth answering. "Oh…I uh."

"That's why I have to do this."

"I'm not going to let you."

"Sakura…"

"No! Don't 'Sakura' me, I'm not going to let you do this Sasuke. Its wrong"

"Sakura. I need this!"

"If you want Tsunade your going to have to fight me." She got into a fighting stance.

"Sakura you can't be-"

"Serious? Oh, I am Sasuke."

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Why not?"

"It's a waste of my energy that I need to fight Tsunade with."

"I'll show you." Sakura concentrated and had another boulder wrapped up in a vine, she swung it at Sasuke, he dodged it but just barely. He glanced back at Sakura, "Sasuke, I'm not letting you go. Not with out a fight."

"How…how did you do that?'"

"I'm-" Then she remembered, if she told him what if he told Orochimaru later. Orochimaru would try and kill her or worse…do experiments on her, try and make her his own. She shivered, "I-I can't say."

"Tell me Sakura."

"Looks like your not the only one with mysteries Sasuke. Stay here."

"I can't." he said through clenched teeth.

"Then I'm going to make you." Another jutsu appeared out of nowhere as she chanted something that she didn't even know what it meant.

"Sakura what they fuck are you saying."

"I-I don't know." she whispered.

"What?"

"Sasuke please stay here!" she said chaning the subject.

"If your going to fight then it looks like I'm going to have to fight back!" A fireball expelled from his mouth, she counter-acted with sand shurikens. It reminded her of Gaara…that's what he used when he captured her.

"Sasuke I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm worried about you. This isn't going to be like when we sparred Sakura. I don't belong to Kohona anymore. So I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"You always belong here! Why don't you understand? And I'm not asking you to take it easy on me." she screeched as he threw some kunai at her, none of them even came close to her. Was…was he taking it easy on her?

"I don't want to belong here! I **want** to have power. I **want** my revenge." he said as he dodged another boulder.

"What about me? Don't you want me?"

"…" He had no time to speak she pinned him up against the wall, the boulder struck him in the gut. She got close to him, he couldn't move, the boulder was almost crushing his ribs, she beat him. Finally!

"You. Belong. Here. I. Love. You." she closed her eyes. "Please don't leave. Not again."

"I-I'm sorry." he disappeared.

'_A clone?' she thought? 'How? I saw him he was just there!'_

Kunai flew by her head piercing the wall next to her ear, one of them struck her thigh. It bleed, the red blood dripped down her leg and onto Tsunade's carpet.

"I told you I wasn't going to take it easy on you Sakura." He from a corner on the ceiling.

"Good." She lifted the kunai from out of her leg, the tip still fresh with her blood.

This was how it went on for what seemed like hours. However only forty-five minutes had gone by. Sakura would get even more upset when he would go towards the window, she knew that he was trying to escape…but she knew that this was her only chance.

To save Tsunade.

To keep him her.

To make sure that he would be with her.

To save him.

To save her heart.

If he left again she would die. Physically. Emotionally. Mentally. Die. She struck Sasuke a few time with kunais and shurikens, the only serious one was the wound in his chest. He pulled the kunai out of his flesh, and threw it back at her. He stared at her with his crimson eyes, for he had the Sharingan active now.

"Sakura stop now. I don't want to hurt you."

"You keep saying that. They only way that you would hurt me is if you left!"

"Don't make me-"

"What? Kill me?"

"…"

"It's hard to think that you would even do that. But…it was hard to think that you wouldn't kill Tsunade, and yet here you are. Murder in your eyes and your heart. You were going to kill a woman that meant so much to you. To me!" She ran towards him, boulders and rocks were behind her, aiming for Sasuke. As he dodged them a few impacted with him. One big one knocked him to the ground, he scrambled to get up. He couldn't believe that she actually had lasted this long with him. However…he was holding back, so to him it was no surprise.

Sasuke did the only thing that he could think of, he held his left hand in his right, "CHIDORI!" he yelled.

Sakura looked at him in confusion, _'The chidori? How am I suppose to beat that. I don't even know my own powers. My own strengths. Is he really going to kill me?'_ She was so hurt, so confused, so **upset**. Apparently that was enough for her knew found powers, because as Sasuke got closer she got stronger. When Sasuke got even more closer she felt invincible. He ran closer to her his arm stretched out the chidori glaring in its possers hand. "I'm sorry!" He yelled at her trying to make himself louder than his "unbeatable" jutsu.

He was actually going to do it. She watched him in horror get inches away from her. In a matter of seconds he was almost towards her face. Automatically, as if on instinct when he got close enough, her hand reached out and grabbed his. The chidori disappeared, and a looked of awe was shot onto Sasukes face.

"Don't be." Sakura said smartly. She gazed around the room, blood, dirt, everything was broken and scattered everywhere. Sakura let go of his arm.

"How did you do that?"

"…"

"Sakura."

"Are you going to stay?"

"…No."

"…"

He tried to escape. He ran towards the window, all of the anger and frustration built up inside of her and another boulder appeared and hit him, on his back and on his head, he didn't even see it coming. Sasuke limped over the chair that he was standing in front of. Sakura stared at him and watched grimly. She didn't want to do this. She wanted him to stay. They loved each other, wasn't her love enough? No. Not now anyway. She wasn't going to let him leave. Not again. She scavenged the room for rope. Finally she found it and tied him to the chair that his body was slumped over. She check his pulse, he was alive. Quickly and carefully she mended his wounds, green chakra spewed out of her as she healed him. She was so tired. All of her energy…all of her chakra. Gone. She used practically all of it. She was near her limit, she was almost dead, at least that was what she felt like.

All of the commotion, attracted someone. Frantic footsteps went up the stairs and into Tsunade's office. It was the blonde gambler herself. She looked around at her office, her window was broken, blood and rocks all over her floor.

"What…What the hell happened?" Her attention was brought to Sasuke, Tsunade pointed to him, "Wha-Saku-Sasu-Fuck!"

"Um…Surprise?" Sakura said sweetly.

* * *

**A/N Reviews? Okay next chapter I will try to make it as long as possible. It will be the last chapter -cries- I will put everyone's names that have reviewed for this story at the end of the next chapter. Thank you all! I love you!!! LOL not in a creepy way though! I can't believe we are almost at the end.**

**Like I said votes on a sequel?**

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


	18. New Mission?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Lyrics_

_Flashback, with the words flashback (DUR)_

"_Talking"_

'Thinking'

(Inner Self) I.E. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**A/N. **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! -boohoo- I can't believe it. I started this like 4 months ago and 18 chapters later, 10385 hits, 24 alerts, 22 favs, 15 c2s…just wow.…I'm done!

Sequel Votes: 2 -cries- So sequel or not? Vote please.

I will post the reviewers names at the bottom. Thnks so much to everyone that has read this story! I love you all!

**Last chapter of R.a.F**

"What…What the hell happened?" Her attention was brought to Sasuke, Tsunade pointed to him, "Wha-Saku-Sasu-Fuck!"

"Um…Surprise?" Sakura said sweetly.

* * *

**New Mission?**

**--**

"Surprise? Surprise!" Tsunade questioned angrily, "Sakura…what happened?"

"Uh…-sigh-, Tsunade take a seat."

She looked around, "There is none!"

"Oh, just stand then." she smiled awkwardly.

Sasuke fidgeted in his sleep, "What happened to him?" Tsunade asked.

"Okay. About two weeks ago, Sasuke was going to leave to be with Orochimaru. I followed him and then sound ninja's came. Well first Naruto came and that's why Naruto doesn't remember a lot from that day. Well anyway Sasuke got me pissed off then I left, so sound ninja followed me then Sasuke killed them. I was injured then he helped me, then he got hurt before so I helped him. Then he said he would comeback to Kohona with me then we did. That was three days ago-"

"Three days ago? Huh?" Tsunade interrupted.

"Yes. So then we walked back to my house and it was on fire, then we went to Sasuke's house and it was trashed. So we went to a hotel, we got separate rooms. I heard a noise and went to see if Sasuke heard it then he we gone. I was crying and a few hours later I decided to go and find him. I cleaned up the room and found a hair on the ground, but it wasn't Sasuke's instantly I knew it was Orochimarus. Then I remember Sasuke telling me where his lair was because that was were he was going to be going. So I went to go find him. That was the real reason I was at the secret clans ground, because Orochimarus lair was in the cave by there. That's when I had those flashbacks. After a few minutes of recovering from the flashbacks I was alarmed by some smoke. Then I realized that was the perfect disguise to go and see Sasuke. So I blended in with the smoke and followed him again. So then after Kabuto, and Orochimaru left, I went to Sasuke's room. He asked me why I was there and what ever. But then he told me he wasn't coming back. Because he needed power from Orochimaru and everything to kill Itachi. So then I said that he could get power from anyone besides him. And he said it wasn't the same. Then I kinda changed the subject. Then Sasuke told me that he had a mission. I asked what it was and-" she stopped.

"What?"

"The mission was to kill someone."

"Who?"

She paused.

"Sakura?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. But then I told him that I wasn't going to allow him to do that to himself, me, or you. Then he got upset and I got really upset and I felt this power surging inside of me. A few words that I didn't even know poured out of my mouth, and a boulder with a vine wrapped around it appeared, then I flung it towards the wall in Sasuke's room and it made a hole. Then I left and came here and told you that I thought was I was apart of the secret clan. Then you explained everything to me. I asked you to leave because Sasuke was suppose to do his mission today, and I knew he wouldn't tell on me because than Orochimaru would want to kill me. So he had no choice but to do the mission. So I asked you to leave so that you wouldn't get killed. Then I trained with my new powers for about four hours, then Sasuke arrived. I told him that I wasn't going to let him go through with anything, and that he would have to stay here. I said that I was going to stop him even if it cost me my life, even if I loved him."

"You still love him? After all of this?" She pointed to all around the room.

"Yeah. We loved each other. So we fought…as you can see. And my new powers surpassed him. But he was holding back because he didn't want to kill me. We love each other Tsunade, that's why I had to do this. I tied him up so that he wouldn't leave, and I knocked him unconscious, so that he would be easy to contain. So that he wouldn't leave…again."

Tsunade stood in amazement trying to grasp what Sakura had just told her, so many things that she was unaware of. So many things that could cost her...her life! And other many other things, "So you followed Sasuke?"

"Yes.'

"You stopped him from leaving?"

"The first time yes."

"Then you guys _came_ back?"

"Yep."

"Then he left again."

"…Yes."

"Then you followed him."

"Uh huh."

"That's when you thought you were apart of the secret clan?"

"Yes."

"So than you went into the lair. Went to Sasuke's room. And he told you he was going to kill me?"

"Yeah."

"Why did he want to kill me again?"

"Orochimaru wanted to test his loyalty and strength. He wants power over all of the villages. Since ours is one of the major ones, and Sasuke's home he wanted to take Kohona over first. It was also were you were, and you are one of only a few that can kill Orochimaru. So if you were gone the threat was gone."

"So you stopped him from killing me?"

"Yes. I didn't just do it for you though. I did it for me."

"Huh?"

"This new power. This new information. Me and Sasuke. I did it for me. Everything has made me stronger. I wanted to do this for me."

"That doesn't make much sense to me Sakura…but I owe you my life." She gave Sakura a hug.

"No you don't Tsunade-shishou." she said as she hugged her back.

"Yes. I do. But that is another thing for another time. We have to deal with him right now." She pointed to the tied up Sasuke.

"What about him?"

"His punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Yes. Betraying the village. Twice, I take it. Plotting to kill me. Associating with a S-Class ninja, someone wanted. Feared. They just keep piling up Sakura."

"Your-your not going to _kill_ him are you?"

"That all depends."

"On what?"

"On the council."

"Can I make a difference."

"Your testimony would help him."

"What about yours?"

"Mine?"

"Hai. Your not going to request he would be killed are you?"

"…"

"Tsunade?"

"I-I don't know."

"…"

"We will figure it out in time Sakura. Nothing will happen immediately and when I do find out information you will be the first to know." Tsunade said as she untied Sasuke.

"What about Orochimaru? He will be looking for Sasuke."

"We will figure it out later. We have to take Sasuke away now." She lifted up Sasuke and swung him over her shoulder.

"Take him away…to where?" Her voice full of concern.

"To the jail."

"What if he-"

"He won't escape. Orochimaru wouldn't dare come over to Kohona…not now anyway. If he is still the same way he was years ago, he probably figured out that I have Sasuke."

"What about me though?"

"What about you?"

"Will…" she gulped, "Will Orochimaru come after me?"

"I don't know Sakura. We are going to have Anbu all over Sasuke, to make sure he doesn't leave. Would you like me to request it for you?"

"No."

"Ne?"

"I can take care of myself?"

"But-….we'll discuss this later. Right now." She started to walk towards the exit, "We have to take care of him."

"Hai."

_One Week Later_

"Sakura!" Tsunade called.

"Yes?" Sakura ran in.

"Sasuke."

"What about him? Have you figured out his punishment? Did my testimony help? Is he-"

"No. He isn't going to be killed. Yes your testimony helped, and yes we have figured out his punishment."

Sakura listened eagerly.

"He will be locked up in the jail for six months. That doesn't seem enough to me, but the council decided. After he gets out he will be watched by Anbu for three years. He wont be allowed to leave Kohona with out at least seven of them watching him."

"Okay."

"Now. Since Sasuke will be locked up for a while. You are going to have to take care of his missions, along with your own."

"…" Sakura didn't reply, was this the right time to tell Tsunade?

"Your first mission: Will be to go after Orochimaru, and kill him. Naruto will be accompanying you of course. You are not allowed to use your knew strengths in front of him. If Orochimaru see them then-"

"No."

"What?"

"Tsunade I'm not taking that mission."

"Why?"

"I have one of my own."

Tsunade laid back in her chair, "Go on."

Gulp, "I want to go and find the murder of my mother and brother."

"Sakura." she sighed, "We have no leads on the person that did that what so ever."

"I don't care. It's important to me."

Tsunade thought about it for a while, "Fine."

"Really!?!"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much Tsunade!"

"When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Fine. Come see me before you go."

"Okay." Sakura headed towards the exit then something hit her, "Tsunade?"

The Godaime turned around, "What?"

"Don't tell Sasuke."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want him to worry."

Sigh, "Alright Sakura-san. I won't tell him."

"Arigato."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on. Remember you can't tell anyone about yourself, your _real_ self I mean. If anyone finds out-"

"I know. I know."

"Good."

_The Next Day._

"Tsunade. I'm leaving!" she called from outside her mentor's office.

"Good luck!"

"Arigato." she began to walk away.

"Sakura wait!" Tsunade yelled back at her.

"Hm?"

"Here!" She pulled out an amulet from her pocket.

It was green and blue, it was shaped like the Earth, "What is it?"

"The symbol of the Hana clan." she whispered so that only Sakura could hear her.

"Where did you-"

"Your mother had it. It was hers."

Sakura gripped it in her hands, she fought back the tears, "Thank you."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Sakura walked to the gates of Kohona. The sun basking down on her and the wind brushing against her skin. She was going to do it, find the person that did her so much wrong. She was going to miss everyone. Naruto. Hinata. Ino. Shikamaru. Tenten. Neji. Sasuke…Sasuke. Was it a mistake not to tell him? No. He couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't like he was going to bust out of jail to go save her if she got in trouble right? Or...would he?

* * *

_With Sasuke_

The jail cell was terrible. Cold, dark, clammy. He was used to it, but now he was being watched by people. And that was unnerving. The only thing that kept him content was the thought that Sakura would be coming any minute to check up on him. She was the only thing that made him happy. Sure he was pissed that she beat him. Stopped from completing his goal soon. But he would do it none-the-less. He would kill Itachi. But right now…he couldn't do anything about it. An Anbu officer passed by there were four of them surrounding him. They were whispering Sasuke listened closely.

"She left today." An Anbu officer told another.

"Who?" the other asked.

"Haruno Sakura."

_'Sakura!'_ Sasuke thought.

"Why?" he asked again.

The Anbu looked at Sasuke aware that he was trying to listen, Sasuke gave him a glare that read, 'shut the fuck up or I will beat you to death.' The Anbu officer ignored it though. But he spoke quieter.

"To…find…murderer…parents." That was all Sasuke could make out.

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled at the Anbu officer.

* * *

**Thnks for reading the end. Please review for a sequel. Here is everyone that has ever reviewed for this story!**

SakuraUchiha14

SitaJocko

xSasuSakuLovex  
Sakura-chan1345  
SakuraGaara

Phyphor

Purplecherry5  
sakura0179

Uchiagirlforever

sauske&sakura love  
secrete person

sasukelover123

velcroSUNSHINE

Crushed Promises  
Ice-Black Dragon

sauske and sakura  
Kathren Ceville  
Gaara's Sand Babe  
Sasuke-CMW

StrawBerrybell  
A Lone Black Rose

XxDeidara's-Little-Stalkerx...

LiTtle CHerRy BloOsOm

-akatsuki-leader1-

SaNdEr-ThE-rUbBeR-bAnDeR  
Kitten-nin

Imeralt Evalon  
xPrincessGothx

inuyashagirl22

kisa-chan-2006

xosakuraharunofanxo0  
Shay-sama

thesuze

sakurasage272

**Thank you all for reading! I appreaciate it VOTE ON A SEQUEL **

**Title ideas are welcome. I have some ideas though:**

**Runaway And Follow Her!****  
****Finding Myself.**

**To All The People That Did Me Wrong.**

**Surviving Fate.**

**Just made some of these up…suggestions?**


	19. About the sequel guys

**Runaway and Follower.**

Heyy everyone. Okay well i have gotten reviews for a sequel and stuff so there will be one...maybe.

I have a lot to do and that is no reason to punish you guys. So i won't do that.

I just have a lot of drama and stuff that is hard for me to deal with right now.

So...

I was thinking that maybe if _somone else_ wanted to write the sequel that wouldn't be a bad idea.

So if you wanna. Send me your story idea in the form of a reveiw or message and i will pick the best one.

PLEASE SEND IN YOUR IDEAS

Thank you :P

Sasukes-Angel0221


End file.
